Hard Choices
by tattoohero
Summary: Set between The Arrival DLC and the beginning of Mass Effect 3.  Rated M mostly for language.  It's a story about Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni. It does hint at things in ME3.  Mostly speculation on my part.
1. Chapter 1

**Hard Choices**

A/N: When I started writing this, my intent was to have this story to be just about Liara and Shepard. but after I started writing. It started to take a life of it own. I am sorta bridging the gap between ME2 and ME3. I don't think any Cerberus crew members outside of Joker, Chakwas, Donnelly, and Daniels will be aboard the Normandy at the beginning of ME3. So, I'm going with my thought on that.

I have contained a few spoilers about ME3 sorta.(what I know of) Or I hint at them anyway. You've been warned. :) Most of this is pure speculation on my part. But isn't that the fun of fanfics?

Also, I don't own any of the characters or Mass Effect, but I think BioWare for allowing their fans to have fun playing in their universe.

Enjoy.

Chapter I

Commander Leia Shepard, first human Spectre, hero of Elysium and savior of the Citadel is in the middle of a debrief from Admiral Hackett about the destruction of a bartarian system. The very system that Hackett asked Shepard to go to so she could rescue Dr. Kenson from prison. Dr. Kenson was being held on terrorism charges. Shepard got her out without any major issues, but once on the shuttle Dr. Kenson told Shepard that she had information about a incoming Reaper invasion. Once back at their project base, Kenson betrays Shepard to the Reaper artifact. She fought off the guards, a heavy mech, but eventually Shepard was knocked out by the artifact. By keeping Shepard sedated for little over two days, Dr. Kenson forced Shepard to kill 305,000 batarians. Shepard did try to warn the colony, but Kenson didn't allow the communications to go through.

Hackett is speaking, "...when Earth calls, you make sure you're there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit..." Hackett hands back the data pad of Shepard's report.

Shepard's only response was, "Yes, Sir." Hackett then leaves the Normandy. Shepard just stands there dumbfounded that one, Hackett was aboard the Normandy in the first place with it being a Cerberus vessel. Even though he didn't think it was a Cerberus ship now days. Which he was correct on. Shepard never was with Cerberus. She was used, lied to, and set up by The Illusive Man more than one time in their brief time working with each other. The second thing that left Shepard speechless and dumbfounded was she was going to be the Alliance's scapegoat in all of this.

Dr. Chakwas returns to the medical bay where the Admiral Hackett debrief the Commander. She notices the dumbfounded look on Shepard's face, "Commander, are you alright? You look a little pale."

Shepard barely heard the doctor's inquiry. After a brief moment, Shepard finally snapped out of her daze and asked, "What did you say, doctor?" A slight barely noticeable smile crossed Leia's lips.

Chakwas repeated her inquiry, "Are you alright, Commander? You looked a little pale, but now some of the color is coming back."

Commander Shepard thinks before speaking, _Am I alright? Hell, no, I'm not alright, but I will be. _Leia finally speaks, "No, doctor, I am not alright, but it isn't anything you can help with."

The doctor places her hand on Shepard's shoulder, "You sure I can't help?"

"Yes, doc, I'm sure. I just have to figure out what to do next is all. I don't think you can help with that," Shepard said with a hint of frustration in her voice. Dr. Chakwas nodded to Shepard as Shepard left the medical bay to go back to her cabin to think about what happened over the past few days.

Dr. Liara T'Soni is busy looking over the terminals at her new home, the Shadow Broker base flying in Hagalaz' atmosphere. Liara was right about one thing, you couldn't hear the constant lightning storm the ship always flies in. One message makes her blink and she re-reads it. _Oh, Goddess, the whole Bahak gone? How?_ Another report comes across the screen. This one mentions the Normandy. _Goddess, Leia, what did you do?_ Liara puts her hand over her mouth in shock. Could she really believe what she was seeing? Could Shepard really destroy a whole system?

The asari walks away from the terminals and sits on the couch, opens the storm shutters, so she could look outside at the constant storm. T'Soni is unsure whether or not to contact the Commander. Even more unsure what to say if she did sent a message. Liara sighs heavily thinking, _What do I say to her the next time we are together? There has to be an explanation for what happened, but none of the reports state any. Just the Normandy was seen near the system and now the system is gone._ _I know Shepard, this isn't like her. _She couldn't kill the rachni queen that her mother, Benezia had in a tank and extracted information from and gave to Saren. Benezia also gave that info to Shepard before she died in front of both Shepard and Liara.

Commander Shepard is staring at her fish tank watching the school of Thessian Sunfish swim around. Leia finds it odd that she could relax while watching fish swim around. Shepard is a little more relaxed, but still has too much on her mind. _Why me? Why do I have to take the hit? I keep trying to do the right thing, but it seems to blow up in my face. Damn you, Kenson. This is your fault, I tried..._ Shepard sat down on the top step next to the fish tank. She puts her hands over her face to hold back the tears she feels coming. _Steel yourself, Leia. The crew needs for you to stay focused. Maybe this is the time to let them know that I will turn myself in to the Alliance. If anyone wants to leave, I wouldn't be surprised. Kenson was right, the Reapers are coming and they are close. Too close. The Alliance isn't ready and neither is the Council._

EDI's blue avatar appears in the Commander's quarters, "Shepard, both Garrus and Tali'Zorah would like to speak with you."

Shepard wipes her face with a tissue then blows her nose. She never understood why tears brought a runny nose too. It's just weird. "Let them in, EDI. Thank you."

EDI unlocks the door without any response. Both Garrus and Tali see Shepard still sitting on the top step. Tali gives Garrus a concerned look, but she wasn't sure if Garrus noticed through her mask. Tali asks, "Shepard, you okay?"

Garrus just stood there not sure what to say. Neither him nor Tali have ever seen Shepard in this state before. They both were eating when Admiral Hackett was debriefing Shepard and he didn't look all that pleased when he left. Maybe that is how he always looked, they didn't know. They did know that Shepard looked like she was hit with heavy warp field when she left the medical bay. Garrus finally spoke up, "Shepard, we are here if you need anything."

Shepard finally got rid of the lump that was in her throat so she could speak, "No, I'm not okay, but like I told Dr. Chakwas. I will be fine. I just need to figure out what to do next." Shepard is now just looking at the floor instead of looking at two of her closest friends. Garrus puts his hand on Shepard's shoulder and Tali sits next to her.

Garrus says, "Shepard, maybe you should head to Hagalaz and spend some time with Dr. T'Soni. After what happened, I think you could use the time away from the Normandy."

Tali comments, "That would do you some good, Shepard." Tali turned her head to Garrus and gave him a nod that let him know that they should go. "Shepard, if you need anything, please, let us know. We are here for you if you need us to be." Tali stand back up then Garrus and Tali head back out of the Shepard's quarters.

Shepard stand up and faces them both, "Thank you, Garrus. Thank you, Tali. I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine. I'll think about going to Hagalaz, not sure right now if even that is a good idea. I would think Liara has gotten intel on that, but I don't know. What she knows I don't know and I haven't heard from her either."

Garrus was about to hit the down button when Tali walked back out of the elevator. She turns to Garrus saying, "I'll be down in a few." The door to the elevator closes and Garrus goes back to the forward batteries. While Tali decided to talk to Shepard some more and admire her quarters. "Mind if I stay a while, Shepard? You seem like you could use some company?"

Shepard smiles at Tali, "Thank you, and yea, you can stay. Like my fish?" She was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, they are very nice, Shepard," comments Tali as she watches the fish swim around. "I see you also put model ships together too. When do you have the time?"

Leia grins, "I don't sleep much, Tali. I still have some nightmares and after what happened today, I'm sure they will get worse. Instead of sleeping, I put models together. It relaxes me too. That is very helpful."

Tali notices the model of a ship from the Flotilla, "Wow, Shepard, you even have a ship from the Flotilla? Where did you get that?"

Commander Shepard grins more, "When we were on the Alarei."

"What?" There was a shock in Tali's voice. "When did you have time to grab a model, Shepard? We were fighting geth."

Leia now starts to laugh, "I'm that good, Tali. Thought you knew that already." Shepard then flashes a mischievous grin. A beep comes from Shepard's personal terminal. She just ignores it for now and continues, "Tali, I grabbed it before we left the Alarei after wiping out the geth. I didn't get it while we were fighting. I'm surprised you didn't see me take it."

Tali just stood there shaking her head at Shepard, "You still amaze me, Shepard. You do things I've never seen done before and it usually works out in your favor."

The human just shrugs her shoulders then grins at the quarian, "What can I say, Tali' Zorah vas Normandy."

Feron walks in and sees Liara staring out the window. "What's wrong, Liara?" Feron asks. He noticed that she looks a little shaken.

"I'm fine, Feron," replies the asari. I just got some intel that I needed to think over before I decide what to do with it."

"Anything I can help with?" Feron asks.

Liara did appreciate his offer, but knew this wasn't something she wanted to share with him, not yet anyway. Not until she talked to Shepard first. T'Soni sighs slightly while getting off the couch and goes back to the terminals to try and find out more information on what is going on in Bahak system or what happened there. She finally replies to the drell, "No, Feron, there isn't anything you can do to help. I will let you know if you can help later."

Feron nods to the asari then says, "I'm making something to eat. Want anything?"

"Yes, thank you. Food does sound good. Come and get me when your done cooking, please," replied Liara as she once again has her eyes glued to the computer terminals. Liara finally decided to sent a message to the love of her life, Commander Leia Shepard. Just to let her know, she should stop by and talk. Dr. T'Soni knows that is probably what Leia needs to most right now. She has a few trusted friends aboard the Normandy, but more Cerberus personal than actual people Shepard trusts. She starts typing out a message:

_Leia-_

_I would like for you to come and visit me soon. I miss you, Leia. _

_Love, _

_Liara_

Liara sighs again, thinking that she needed to say more, but didn't want to put much information in the message. _Even though we are light years apart, I know you are hurting right now. I hope you come soon. I would join you, if I had the information about how to defeat the reapers. I'm still working on that. So many files to go through. Goddess I hope, I find something before they arrive. I know they are coming. _Liara hits the send button. Not the best message in the galaxy, but then Shepard always likes hearing from T'Soni. No matter the subject.

About twenty minutes later, Feron tells Liara know that their food was done and ready to eat.

Tali just looked at Shepard then shook her head, "I think you are feeling a little better now, Shepard. I'll leave you alone. I know you have a message. I bet you 25 credits that message is from Dr. T'Soni."

Leia gave Tali a huge friendly hug, "Thank you. It's either from Liara, Cerberus, or the Alliance. I know The Illusive Man still thinks this is his ship. Well, it's not, it's mine now. Screw him. It's not the first ship I've stolen." Shepard watched Tali leave before looking at the message she received. It reads:

_Leia-_

_I would like for you to come and visit me soon. I miss you, Leia. _

_Love, _

_Liara _

The message was very welcome. Shepard loves hearing from her lover. _I just wish Liara could be with me now. Instead of being cooped up on that ship with Feron. I know Liara, she is spending all of her time looking for ways to help with the reapers. I just hope she finds something before they finally show up. They are coming. _"EDI, inform Joker to set a course for Hagalaz." _Suppose I owe Tali 25 credits too. Good call, Tali._

EDI's mono-toned voice replies, "Of course, Shepard. I will inform you when we reach the system."

"Thank you, EDI. I think I'm going try and sleep before we get there," comments Shepard. "Also, EDI, my quarters is off limits until we get to our destination."

EDI didn't reply to that last command, but Shepard heard the door to her cabin lock.

Shepard wrote the following reply to Liara:

_Liara_

_I just told Joker to head to Hagalaz. I will be there soon._

_Love,_

_Leia_

Yawning, Shepard gets up and head down the few steps to her bed. Leia didn't even change clothes before getting into bed. Shortly after her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Tali had calm her down enough for Shepard to finally be tired enough to actually sleep.

–

See you next week. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoys this weeks chapter.

Chapter II

EDI had informed the Commander a few minutes ago that they were in Hagalaz' orbit. Shepard was busy getting dressed. Leia decided to wear the SR-2 outfit that Dr. Chakwas wears. At least it didn't have that ugly Cerberus logo on it. "EDI, I want the entire crew in the comm room in ten minutes. I have something to discuss with them." _I really need to get new uniforms for myself and the crew. This Cerberus crap needs to go._ Shepard then packs a small duffel bag with clothes to last a few days and a present for Liara. Her birthday was coming up soon and Leia wanted to give her something nice or Shepard hoped was nice enough.

The comm room was packed when Shepard finally arrived to give her announcement. She took a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking, "First off, I want to thank everyone here for their hard work and dedication in taking out the collector base. As you know, I, for the most part told the Illusive Man to kiss my ass. Which means..." Shepard pauses to scan the crew and see their expression. "...we are no longer working with Cerberus." A few seemed very upset by that statement, Kelly in particular.

Miranda then spoke up, "The Illusive Man demanded that Shepard keep the base. After seeing what was going on with them building a human looking reaper, I felt keeping it was a betrayal. When I was ordered to stop Shepard from blowing it up, I gave my resignation right then and there." Miranda felt she needed to say this to those that were completely Cerberus. Which didn't included Joker or Dr. Chakwas, they joined because of Shepard. Suppose that would also be true about the two engineers Donnelly and Daniels. Also Joker just wanted to fly again.

Commander Shepard nodded to Miranda, "I have two more things to announce. First, I will be heading back to Earth to take the hit as Admiral Hackett asked me to do. I'm an Alliance soldier. I have never been comfortable working with Cerberus. I only agreed to work with The Illusive Man because I felt the colonies needed my help, but now that the collectors won't be taking any more colonist. I don't need to continue my relationship with him."

There were whispers within the crew. Some didn't know what to think. Some felt like they just got kicked in the gut. Shepard noticed and thought that she was going to lose most of the crew. Which in the long run was probably a good idea, that Alliance would never trust them and probably will place them all under arrest for being with Cerberus. Herself included. The Commander continues her announcement, "I can tell by the shock on some of your faces, you will be leaving. I understand and in the long run is probably for the best. Not that I don't want to continue working with each and everyone of you, but because I fear if you are here when I head back to Earth, the Alliance will place everyone under arrest. I do not think there is anything I could do to stop it." The crew now seemed more confused. Kelly walked out of the comm room, Miranda went after her.

"Last thing, I am taking the next month off before heading back to Earth which is why we are orbiting Hagalaz. I want everyone to take this next month to think about what each of you want to do. I respect everyone here and have enjoyed working with each of you. Dismissed." All the humans left the comm room except for Jack.

Kelly took off the moment that Shepard said she was going back to the Alliance and commented they could get arrested. Miranda followed her out of the comm room, "Ms. Chambers, stop," Miranda calls out to Kelly.

Kelly turned to the former Cerberus operative and says, "Why should I, Ms. Lawson? She is betraying Cerberus. Us."

Miranda was taken back some by that comment, "How is she betraying Cerberus when I myself quit? Keeping that base was the betrayal, Ms. Chambers. Not the Commander's actions. I actually agree with her and I was the biggest supporter of Cerberus. The Illusive Man is wrong on this." Miranda had a hold of Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly flung her arm to get Miranda's hand off of her shoulder, "Then you have betrayed Cerberus too. The Illusive Man will know about all of this. I will tell him, Ms. Lawson."

Miranda chuckled, "You seem to think he doesn't already know, he does. He knows I quit. He also knows why." Kelly just stared at her with an extremely angry look on her face. Miri continues, "He will probably come after us, but I'm sure Shepard will be able to handle anything The Illusive Man throws at her. And besides, Ms. Chambers, you are forgetting, Shepard saved your life and every other member of the crew when we took off right away through the Omega-4 relay. Remember that when you have your little talk with him. You won't be doing it aboard this ship. I'll make sure of it."

Kelly looked like she was about to swing on Miranda, but she just walked off instead. She headed to her bunk to get away from everyone.

"What the fuck, Shepard? You're going to turn yourself in? That is just stupid," commented Jack.

Shepard shook her head slightly, "I have to do the right thing, Jack. Turning myself in is doing the right thing. Like I said, I'm an Alliance soldier and I have always been one. Both of my parents are part of the Alliance. My mother is a Captain Hannah Shepard, CO of SSV Orizaba. I'm not you, Jack."

"What ever, Shepard," as Jack leaves. This leaves Tali, Garrus, Grunt, Thane, Samara, Legion, and Mordin left in the comm room. Shepard shook her head at Jack when she left then spoke to the rest, "I understand if all of you want to leave. I would like for everyone of you to stay." Shepard looks at each and everyone of them.

Samara was the first one to say anything, "Shepard, I should get back to my Justicar duties. I swore an oath and I fulfilled that oath. Is there anyway for me to get dropped off at Omega or Illium?"

"Of course, Samara, I'll inform Joker to take people to where they want to go. Thank you again, Samara," Shepard smiles to her as she spoke.

"Like I told you before, Shepard. If you need me, I will help. But now, I feel I must get back to my duties." Shepard smiles to Samara again. She then watches the Justicar leave the room.

Everyone else still remained silent. Shepard really didn't know what to say at this point. She then turned to Thane, "Are you wanting to be with Kolyat, Thane?"

Thane didn't respond right away, "Yes, I would, Shepard. Thank you for being understanding."

"It's okay, Thane, after my announcement I will be surprised if there is anyone here when I get back from some R&R. Well, besides Joker and Dr. Chakwas." She looked over at both Tali and Garrus. Neither of them responded. Shepard was sure that Tali wanted to go back to the Migrant Fleet. Leia noticed that Tali and Garrus were whispering among each other while Grunt just look like he was ready for action. Mordin was his usual self and he excused himself back to the tech lab.

Garrus and Tali finished their little talk and Garrus was the one that spoke up, "Commander, I want to stay and so does Tali. If the Alliance forces us to leave, we will do so out of respect for you. We both think what the Alliance is doing to you is wrong, but understand you are doing your duty by turning yourself in."

Tali then walks over and gives Shepard a hug, "We are with you, Shepard, no matter what. We started this together and we will finish this together."

Shepard returns the hug and slips a 25 credit chit into Tali's hand, "Thank you, Tali. Garrus." She then looks to the both Grunt and Legion. Grunt nor Legion has said anything, but neither one has left the comm room either. "Legion, Grunt do either of you have anything to say?"

Legion's eyebrows, if you want to call them that, keep moving like Legion is thinking, "Shepard-Commander, we have come to a consensus. It is time for us to go back to our people and prepare for the Old Machines. When the time comes, we will help fight the Old Machine, Shepard-Commander."

Shepard thought as much, "Thank you, Legion. This is not unexpected." She then turns and looks at Grunt, "Grunt, you have anything to say?"

Grunt just goes, "Hah, Shepard. I'm ready when ever you are. I'm here for the long haul. Unless Urdnot Wrex needs me on Tuchanka."

Commander Shepard grins to the korgan, "Thanks, Grunt. I'm taking some time off and if I were you, I'd be doing the same. The reapers are going to be a hard fight."

Grunt laughed, "Shepard, those are the best fights. I want nothing more." Grunt leaves Shepard alone in the comm room. _That went worse than I thought. Kelly seemed very upset, but I'll let Miranda handle that. It's something I don't want to deal with right now. _Shepard goes to see Joker in the cockpit.

Leia walks through the CIC and noticed that no one was at their stations. _Ut oh, looks like I just lost the crew. Maybe it's for the best in the long run. Safer for them when it comes to dealing with the Alliance. _The wavy red-haired Commander walks in the cockpit hearing Joker and EDI banter back in forth. She smiles to herself before speaking, "Joker, I want you to take some time off too. Miranda is going to be in charge while I'm gone, but everyone needs to take a break. We have a hard fight coming up and I need everyone at their best.

"You sure, Commander that taking off after your announcement is a good idea? Many seem very upset with you right now," says Joker.

Next thing that Shepard hears is Miranda walking up the towards the cockpit. Shepard turns around to see Miranda, "Problems Miranda? Shepard figured there were a bunch of problems stemming from her sudden announcement.

"Yes, Commander there are problems. Kelly is sure you are betraying Cerberus. I could not get her to see other wise. It would be in the ship's best interest to get her off ASAP." Shepard nodded in agreement. Miri continues, "Other than that Commander. No problems."

"I figured as much, Miranda. Follow me up to my quarters so I can get my things and we can talk before I take my leave," says Shepard as she turned to head back down the CIC.

Miranda told EDI to not allow Kelly any access to any terminals before she followed Shepard to finish their talk. Kelly hadn't try to contact The Illusive Man yet. Now, she won't be able to until she leaves the Normandy. EDI did what Miranda told her.

During the elevator ride up to Shepard's quarters and back to the shuttle Shepard told Miranda that if anyone want off now, to take them to Illium, so they can find another transport. Samara also wanted to go to either Illium or Omega. So, Shepard thought it would be nice to take her back to where they picked her up which was Illium. Shepard also informed Miranda that she wanted regular updates on where the crew was and if there were any issues so Shepard could come back and deal with them.

"Miranda, I want you to take me in the shuttle to the Liara's ship. I have a few things to talk in private with you. Then you can come back and take over while I'm gone," said Shepard to Miranda while they took the elevator to the docking bay.

"Of course, Commander, what ever you need," replies Miranda. The rest of the ride was in silence. They both get on the shuttle and let Joker know they were ready to go and that Garrus was in charge while Miranda and Shepard were gone. After a couple of minutes the hanger door opens and the shuttle takes off for the Dr. T'Soni's ship.

Shepard scans the shuttle for any type of listening devices and notices there are none, "Miranda, the reason I asked you to take me to Liara's ship is because I am not 100% sure about EDI. I know she is unshackled, but is she still reporting to the Illusive Man? And if she is, is there a way to override that command. He does not need to know what we are doing."

Miranda wasn't sure what to say because she really wasn't sure herself. Finally Miri answers, "To be honest, Shepard, I am not really sure. There is no way to find out now. The Illusive Man won't tell me if I did ask him about it."

"Damn, don't leave right away once we dock. I want to talk with Liara about this before you leave. See if the three of us can figure out how to know what EDI is loyal to us or The Illusive Man," Shepard replies with a heavy sigh. "Miranda, there is one thing I want you to do when you get back on the Normandy."

"What is it, Shepard?" asks Miranda as she prepares to dock with the Shadow Broker's base.

Shepard looks at her with that 'I'm dead serious' look, "I want you to apologize to Joker for going off on him after we found out that the collectors took the crew. That was out of line and I wasn't happy with you about it. The mission came first. Which is why I am mentioning it now."

"I already did Commander. I talked to him the day after we returned from the Omega-4 relay. I know I was out of line, emotions were running high and I lost it in a way. It won't happen again. He is the best helmsman I have ever seen," says Miranda with a slight grin on her face. She winks to Shepard.

Dr. Liara T'Soni was waiting at the docking hanger when Shepard's shuttle landed. She did not know that Miranda was going to be coming too. "Shepard, Miranda, it's good to see you both," Liara says with a smile on her face after she noticed that Leia has a bag with her.

Commander Leia Shepard walks briskly towards her lover and hugs Liara tight then kisses her tenderly. She says, "I ask Miranda to join us for a bit. There is something we need to figure out before she heads back to the Normandy." Miranda just stood there watching the couple thinking, _I really should tell them, The Illusive Man is keeping an eye on their relationship. This is going to get messy down the road I'm afraid._

Miranda and Shepard follow Liara to the command center of the base. There is a couch with enough room for everyone to sit and talk. Shepard puts her bag on the table were the Shadow Broker base model use to sit, it's now in her cabin next to Liara's picture. Liara smiles at both women, "What do we need to discuss, Shepard?"

Miranda looked at Shepard, but Shepard spoke up first, "We need to know if there is anyway you can find out of EDI is still reporting to The Illusive Man even though we left Cerberus since returning from the Omega-4 relay. Joker had to unshackled EDI when the collectors took the crew."

Liara didn't answer right away, "I really don't know. I am still getting intel about Cerberus' activities even though they have slowed since I took over. He knows I took over, doesn't he?" T'Soni looked right at Miranda when she asked. Liara knew Shepard wouldn't have told him.

Miranda now felt guilty, she was the one the sent the report to him out of habit even though they removed the yahg after they returned from the galactic core. "Yes, he does. Out of habit, I sent him a report. I'm sorry, Dr. T'Soni."

Shepard shot Lawson the nastiest look Liara has ever seen from Leia, "WHAT? You did WHAT?" Shepard was making her hand into a fist when Liara put her hand on Shepard's thigh. That relaxed the Commander slightly. Just enough to unclench her fist. Shepard continues to glare at the ex-Cerberus operative. _Just when I was beginning to really trust you, Lawson, you pull this shit. You are off my ship when I get back. Now, I will have to cut my leave short. _

"I know, I screwed up, Shepard. I'm sorry. Nothing I can do about it now except to tell both of you to be careful. He will eventually come after both of you. I know him well enough to know that," says Miranda as she starts to get up and head back to the shuttle.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going, Lawson?" yelled Shepard.

Liara is now afraid the Shepard is going to do something stupid. Miranda is a biotic just like Liara even though Liara is the stronger of the two. The last thing she wanted was another fight. "Miranda, wait. It's okay."

"No, doctor, it isn't okay. I screwed up. Because of it, I'm afraid I've put you both in danger," said Miranda. She didn't fear for her life because she really didn't think Shepard would do something stupid, but she does feel very guilty about sending that report. Next thing Miranda saw was Shepard's fist hitting her square in the jaw knocking her to the deck and out knocking her out cold. Shepard also broke Miranda's jaw.

Liara was horrified seeing Shepard knock Lawson out cold with one punch. She also heard a crack coming from Shepard's right hand as well. Shepard just shook her hand, taking in the pain from the punch. That was sorta of a stress release with a lot of built up frustration over the past few months of dealing with Cerberus. It sorta felt good to the Commander, punching out Lawson. Shepard turns to Liara and sees the look on her face and says, "I'm sorry, Liara. I …. don't..." was all the Shepard could get out before T'Soni took her into her arms. Liara could feel Shepard shaking with anger as she held onto Shepard trying to calm her down.

Dr. T'Soni whispers into Shepard's ear, "It's okay, but we need to get her out of here before she comes to. I don't want to have to get in between you two," Liara sighs then lets go of Shepard to go and talk to Feron. She tells him she is going to the Normandy for a little bit and would be back sometime today. She needed to help Shepard get Lawson back aboard the Normandy. Feron didn't ask why and just said okay.

Shepard picked up Lawson and put the not so ex-Cerberus operative over her shoulder and carries her to the shuttle. She turns slightly to Liara and says, "Grab my bag, I don't think I will be staying now." Leia could see she shouldn't have said that because Liara didn't grab the bag and just walked to the dock where the shuttle was located without saying a word. _Good job, Leia. Now, Liara is pissed at you. Lawson will be pissed when she comes to, but I can deal with that easier than having Liara pissed at me. You really screwed up big time. _

T'Soni didn't help Shepard carry Miranda. What she gets for punching Miranda out in the first place. Liara understood Shepard's anger at what happened, but she never seen the Commander fly off the handle like that before and that worried her more than anything else. When they got to the shuttle, Liara went right into the cockpit and started prepping the engines and informed Joker that both the Commander and Lawson were going to need medical attention. While Liara was contacting the Normandy, Shepard wasn't very gentle when putting Miranda in the shuttle. She was still too pissed off to care if she hurt her anymore than she did already. Shepard's hand is now swelling up. Shepard sits in the co-pilot's chair and Liara took the controls. The shuttle takes off for the Normandy. During the ride back to the Normandy, Miranda came to and wonder what happened, how did she get aboard the shuttle.

Miranda went to ask a question through the door when she realized her jaw was broken and her face was swelling up. She then realizes why she got hit in the first place, she did deserve it. She will tell Shepard that later, if Shepard speaks to her again. This is when Miranda also realize that she was on the floor of the shuttle and not in a seat. She got up and sat down thinking about what she could do to make it up to both Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni. _Damn, Shepard, you really do know how to punch someone out. I'm sorry. Nothing I can do will make up for the report I sent to The Illusive Man. Maybe I should leave too. I wasn't going to, but there is now more tension between us now than before. And that tension will hurt everyone when the reapers finally do show up._

There is a awkward silence in the cockpit of the shuttle. Shepard didn't know what to say. She was ashamed by her violent outburst. She hasn't done anything like that since she was a teenager still in school.Shepard is getting the same facial expression from the asari as her parents gave her when she got into the fight at school. Seeing Liara's face made Leia feel worse than she already did. Liara contacted the Normandy again to let Joker know they were almost there and to open the hanger door. Those where the only words Liara spoke the entire trip. When they docked, Dr. Chakwas was there waiting and wondering what happened between Lawson and the Commander.

–

I just don't think the ME2 crew outside of Joker, Dr. Chakwas, Engineer Ken Donnlley, and Engineer Gabby Daniels will be on the Normandy at the beginning of ME3. Needed to plant the seed on how to get them off the ship.

See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter III

Dr. Chakwas helped Miranda out of the shuttle with Liara's help. Lawson was still woozy from being knocked out. Shepard remained on the shuttle until everyone else had left. Liara stayed and finally said something to Shepard, "You coming? Dr. Chakwas needs to look at your hand, Leia. I know you broke it. I heard the bones break when you hit Miranda and you broke her jaw from the looks of it." Liara offered her hand to Shepard which she took with her left. Her right hand was swollen badly and felt worse than it looked.

When Shepard got up, Liara took her into her arms and hugged her and kissed her cheek to let Shepard know everything will be okay. T'Soni saw the ashamed look in the human's eyes. A look she never seen Shepard have before, but understood why she did what she did. Liara didn't agree with it, but understood just the same.

Shepard finally was able to find the words to say, "I don't know what came over me, T'Soni. I just..just..lost it. I haven't done that since I was in school. You have the same look on your face now as my parents did back then. I need to talk to Joker before heading to Dr. Chakwas. I really don't want to see Lawson right now."

Liara had her arm around Leia's waist as they got in the elevator and went to the CIC deck to talk to Joker. Between the shuttle and elevator rides, Shepard calm down enough to not kick Lawson off of the Normandy. They would have to talk later, but today isn't that day. Joker turned his chair around and said, "Hello, Liara. Nice of you to stop by and visit. I thought Shepard was visiting you, though?"

Liara smiled some but not much as she replied, "Shepard is still visiting me, but there was an altercation between ..." She wasn't sure it was her place to say, so she just looked at Leia.

Shepard finished what Liara was saying, "I punched out, Miranda. I broke my hand and I think I broke her jaw."

"Damn Shepard, why do I miss all the fun? Why did you punch her in the first place?" asks Joker. Neither Liara nor Shepard replied to his question. If anyone is going to state why, it would be Miranda.

The Commander said, "Joker" in a tone that Joker knew to let the subject drop and not to bring it up again any time soon. "Lawson is going to be confined to her quarters until I get back. I'm placing Garrus in charge of the Normandy.." Shepard whispers a question in Liara's ear about if she was welcome back or not and the a simple nod was all she got for a reply, "...while I am on leave. I want you to take Thane to the Citadel, Samara to Illium. I want daily reports from you and I'm telling Garrus the same. If any of the crew wants to leave when you get to either the Citadel or Illium let them."

"Aye, aye Commander," was Jokers response.

"One more thing before I see the doctor, the only transmissions I want from this ship are to me and me alone. If Alliance command contacts you while I'm away, relay that message to me, but no out going messages to anyone else. Do I make my self clear, Lt.?

Joker said, "Aye aye, ma'am." He knew when Shepard was angry, she didn't get that way very often where people noticed, but today was one of those rare days.

Liara still had her arm around Shepard's waist, "Lets get you down to see Dr. Chakwas, Shepard. That hand looks like it is getting worse." Liara was now worried that it was going to need surgery to fix and she didn't want to be gone that long from the base. Too many things are going on and she still needs to find answer to help Shepard stop the reapers. Not that she was going to get much work done with Shepard visiting.

Shepard tried to make a fist but no way was that happening. "Damn, I did mess this up good didn't I?" Leia took her good hand and took Liara's hand into it as they walked through the CIC to see Chakwas. Shepard was hoping she was done with Lawson when they got to the medical bay on the Crew Deck.

Dr. Chakwas was just finishing up wiring Miranda's jaw shut when Liara and Shepard walked into the med bay. The human doctor glanced over to them and said nothing while finishing up with Lawson. She helped Miranda get off the examining table and told her to take it easy for the next few weeks. Dr. Chakwas stood between Miranda and Shepard as Miranda left the medical bay. Before Lawson left, she handed the Commander a data pad with the following message on it:

_Commander Shepard,_

_When you come back from your leave, I will be leaving the Normandy. I know I lost what trust you had in me. I don't think I can ever regain it nor do I think I deserve to. I have put you and Dr. T'Soni's life in more danger than it was in before. All three of us know the reapers are coming and everyone has to be at their best, I don't think you will be at your best if I am still here. Maybe some time in the future we can laugh about what happened, but I doubt it for some reason. I don't know what I will do, but I do not plan on returning to Cerberus either. Guess, I can take some time for myself for a change. I just don't know right now._

_Stay safe, Shepard. _

_Miranda Lawson_

Dr. Chakwas turns her attention to the Commander, "So, Commander, mind telling me why you broke Ms. Lawson's jaw? She wouldn't say." The human doctor was touched Shepard's hand and Shepard flinched from the pain that shot up her arm. Liara kissed Shepard tenderly on the cheek then sat down in one of the chairs by Chakwas' desk waiting to hear the news on Shepard's hand.

"Do you really want to know doc?" asks Shepard. She then looked over to Liara and the asari just smiled softly and whispers, "tell her, Leia."

"Yes, Commander, I do want to know. You've never been one to punch someone out," says Dr. Chakwas while continuing to look over Shepard's right hand.

Shepard again had that ashamed look in her eyes. Liara noticed it right away. Dr. Chakwas did not notice the look on the Commander's face. Shepard finally answered her question, "She sent a report to The Illusive Man about Liara being the new Shadow Broker and she did it after quitting Cerberus when she was told to not allow me to blow up the collector base. Now he is keeping an eye on both Liara and myself, doc. I just lost it. After what happened yesterday and her telling us that, I just snapped." Shepard couldn't look at the doctor and made a face when she touched her hand again.

"She did what? Why?" Dr. Chakwas then scanned Shepard's hand with her omni-tool and when she looked at the readout it didn't look good. "Well, Commander, looks like you broke several bones and it will require surgery."

_Crap was the only thing Shepard thought at that moment besides giving Liara an I am sorry look. _Shepard answered, "She said it was habit, but I don't know, Dr. Chakwas. I was trusting her more after she quit, but now I can't trust her." Chakwas shook her head not sure what to say, so she says nothing.

Liara asks, "How long will the surgery take, Dr. Chakwas?"

Garrus then walks by the medical bay when he noticed Liara sitting on a chair and Shepard on an examining table having her hand looked at. He didn't know about Miranda's jaw. He then walks into the med bay. "Hello, Dr. T'Soni. Good to see you. Hope things are well." The turian then asks Shepard, "What happened? You and Miranda left and now you are back. Where is Miranda?"

Shepard told him what happened, along with the new no communication black out for outgoing messages. She also told him that he was the new XO. He was informed that Miranda was confined to her quarters until she came back, but hadn't told Lawson that just yet. Shepard wanted him to tell Miranda. Shepard couldn't talk to her right now. She also didn't think it was a good idea to see Miranda either. Garrus asks, "You sure about this, Commander? Do you want me to post someone outside her door to make sure she stays there?"

"Yes, Garrus, I'm sure. Dismissed," stated Shepard in a slightly cold tone to her voice. He could tell Shepard was in a lot of pain by the look on her face and the tone of her voice. The turian did what the Commander wanted and left to talk to Miranda.

Dr. Chakwas was now ready to do the surgery on Shepard's hand, "Are you ready, Commander?" Chakwas then looked over to Liara, who was still sitting in a chair waiting patiently and said, "This shouldn't take too long, Dr. T'Soni. Then you can have her back."

Liara grins to the human doctor, "I will leave you two alone, so you can get started. I'm going to check on Miranda and tell her Shepard is sorry for hitting her."

Another shameful look appeared on Shepard's face. Liara noticed it and this time so did Dr. Chakwas. "Please do, T'Soni," says Shepard.

Liara got up out of the chair and walked over to the Commander and kissed her softly on the lips. She whispers into Leia's ear, "I know you're sorry, I can see it in your eyes, Leia. I don't know if I ever told you this before, I love you. I'll be out at the mess area waiting."

Shepard whispers back, "I am sorry and I do love you, T'Soni" Liara leans in one more time and kisses the Commander again. She heads out the door and to Miranda's office which is across the mess hall. Miranda's office is where Shepard's quarters use to be on the original Normandy. She waits outside until Garrus is done talking to her.

Garrus walks into Miranda's quarters, he sees her sitting behind her desk looking frustrated by the communication blackout Shepard put into effect before she went to the medical bay. "Problems, Ms. Lawson?" asks Garrus.

Miranda looks up at him then grabs a data pad and types her response. Dr. Chakwas told her to try not to talk as much as possible for the next three-four weeks. Which means she will be using a data pad to communicate with others. She finishes typing her message then hands the pad to Garrus to read.

_Why can't I send any messages?_

Garrus hands back the data pad, so Miranda could use it again. "Shepard put a communication blackout until she gets back from her leave." Miranda starts typing again. She hands the pad back to the turian.

_I want to send a message to Oriana. Did Shepard do this because of what happened?_

"I will talk to Shepard when she gets out of surgery on her hand and ask if you can send a message to your sister, but I wouldn't get my hopes up, Miranda," answers Garrus handing the data pad back to Miranda. He could tell that Miranda was upset, but he really didn't know her well enough to help. "There is another reason I came in here, Ms. Lawson." Garrus also didn't know exactly how to tell her she was confined to her quarters until Shepard returned.

Miranda looked up at the turian and didn't finish what she was typing on the data pad. The raven haired woman gave him a look and nod to continue. "I am now the XO and Shepard has confined you to your quarters until she returns. I do think she wants to talk to you when she does get back."

Quickly Miranda finishes typing and hands the pad back to Garrus.

_Shit, I really did screw this up. Don't worry, Garrus, I will be here to talk to Shepard when she gets back and I won't be a bother to you. I did this to myself. Not the jaw, but the more I think about it, I did deserve it. She packs a powerful punch._

Garrus smiled to Miranda when reading that last line. "Yea, I told her after we destroyed the collector base to remind me to never piss her off." Miranda had to keep herself from chuckling. It hurts too much to laugh. Garrus keeps talking, "It looks like you could use a rest, Miranda. I am sorry about what happened. Feel better." He then leave Miranda's quarters.

As soon as Liara saw Garrus leave, she went into Miranda's quarters to apologize for Shepard. Shepard was sorry for hitting Miranda and Liara wanted to make sure that Miranda knew that before they left. Liara knew that the Commander wouldn't say that to her today.

Miranda was sitting in a chair staring out the window when Liara walked in. Liara started to speak when Miranda held up her hand to stop her. She then starts typing. Lawson handed the asari a data pad she is using to communicate with.

_If you are here to apologize for Commander Shepard, don't. I could tell by the look on her face she is ashamed and sorry for what happened. I did deserve it and I didn't see it coming or I would have defended myself. I'm the one that should be sorry, Dr. T'Soni. Don't tell her this, because I want to do it myself after she returns from her leave. If The Illusive Man does come after either of you, I will be there to help you both. I caused this and I want to help fix my mistake. I don't mean to be rude, but I just want to be alone right now. Thanks for stopping by, Dr. T'Soni._

Liara walked over to Miranda and places her hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Ms. Lawson. I, for one am sorry for what happened. She took me unaware as well. I thought I calmed her down when I noticed she was getting angry. For that, I am sorry."

Liara turns to leave when Miranda stood up. Liara stopped, turned around and looked at Lawson. Miranda gets really close to Liara and whispers softly to her, "Not your fault. Please enjoy your time with Shepard. She does need this down time." Liara gave Miranda a friendly hug and left her quarters to wait for Shepard to get done with her surgery.

The surgery on Commander Shepard's hand went just as Dr. Chakwas thought it would. She only had to repair three bones, but one was shattered and that one took the longest to patch up. Shepard has always been a quick healer and since the rebuild by Cerberus, she heals even faster now. Dr. Chakwas is placing the last stitch to close the Commander's hand back up. While wrapping Shepard's hand up and placing it in a cast, Leia slowly came out of the anesthesia. Shepard was never one to stay sedated for very long and Chakwas knew the surgery wouldn't take long. The timing was perfect. The medical doctor asked, "How are you feeling, Commander? I'm just finishing putting your hand in a cast. You just broke three bones and shattered another."

Commander Shepard looked down at the cast and thought, _Damn, I've not had one of the since I was in high school when I punched out Amber Mickelson. That was the last time I punched someone in anger too. _She was still a little groggy, but was able to answer, "I feel sore actually, doctor. How long will I have to wear this cast?" Leia looked out the window of the med bay and sees Liara coming out of Miranda's office and sits at one of the table in the mess area.

"You heal about as fast as Miranda does. I told her to not talk much for three to four weeks. Which is the same time frame for your hand to heal. I will check it when you return, Commander," replies Dr. Chakwas. 

Leia asks, "How bad did I hurt her, doc?" The ashamed look returned to the Commander's face

Chakwas places her hand on Shepard's shoulder, "Nothing major, I was able to reset it without too much problems then wired her mouth shut. She drinking her food for the next few weeks, but she a strong woman like yourself. Ms. Lawson will be fine."

"I still feel shitty about it," responds Shepard.

"I know you do, Commander. I see it." Chakwas smiles at the Commander then gets a sling and hands it to Shepard, "You can go if you are up to it, Commander."

Shepard gets off the table slowly, "Thanks doctor."

Liara notices through the window in the med bay that Shepard is almost ready to leave. T'Soni walks into the medical bay. "Everything go okay?" asks Liara.

Doctor Chakwas answered as she was getting some pain medication for Shepard, "Yes, everything went fine and as expected. She is free to go if she is up to it."

"I'm ready, T'Soni if you are," says Shepard.

Liara walked over to Leia takes her good and into hers, "We need to get back, Leia. I'm sure Feron is wondering what is going on." Shepard just nodded in agreement.

Chakwas hands Liara the bottle of pain medication. She turns and says to Shepard, "Takes these when you feel the need, Commander. For some reason, I doubt you will take any, but I want you to have some in case you need them."

"I will, I promise," comments Shepard as she leaves with Liara holding Liara's hand with her good hand. Five minutes later their shuttle leaves the Normandy to head back to Liara's ship.

I never understood why the med bay on the Normandy SR-2 had windows. But it is what it is.'

See you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week, another new chapter.

Thanks BioWare for giving your fans a place to enjoy themselves and play in.

Enjoy.

Chapter IV

Dr. Liara T'Soni docks the shuttle onto her ship. Feron is there to greet the asari/human couple as they disembark from the shuttle. "Welcome back, Liara, Shepard." He finally notices that Shepard's right hand was in a cast and sling. "Will one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Shepard responds to Feron's question, "I punched out Miranda Lawson. I broke her jaw and my hand. That is what happened. Why is unimportant." She figures if Liara wants to give him the details, she would.

"Ah okay, is she going to be okay and your hand?" inquires the drell.

Liara spoke up this time, "Yes, Miranda will be fine and so will the Commander. Anything going on I need to know about, Feron?"

Feron says, "No, Liara, nothing that needs your attention at the moment."

"Good," said Liara. "Now if you will excuse us, Feron. Shepard and I need some privacy. We have things we need to talk about." She looks over to Shepard with a smirk on her face. Shepard still has that ashamed look on her face. Feron notices the look from T'Soni and departs without saying anything.

As soon as Feron left, Liara stood in front of her lover. She caresses Shepard's check, "You look tired, Leia. Do you want to go and take a nap? I need to check on a few things if you do. If not, we do need to talk. And I mean more than what happened with Miranda."

"Yes, I feel like I'm about to pass out actually," replies Leia. Shepard then takes her good hand and wraps it around Liara's waist, pulling her closer and plants a big kiss upon the asari's lips. They lose themselves in the kiss for a few moments.

Liara was the one the broke away from the kiss then says, "Let's get you to bed then. Is your hand bothering you?"

"Some. I will deal with it though," Shepard then smirks slightly. It was a sign that Shepard was getting over what happened earlier in the day.

They walked through T'Soni's office to grab Shepard's bag that was left on the table. After grabbing the bag, they head to Liara's private quarters so Leia could lie down and nap. Neither of them said anything until they got to bedroom.

Dr. T'Soni helps Commander Shepard get out of her SR-2 outfit and into a t-shirt. Leia then sits on the edge of the bed, "You know about the destruction of the Bahak system, don't you?"

"Yes, I know the whole system is destroyed and that the Normandy was seen in the area. That is all I know right now," answers Liara.

The human sighs a little then grabs her bag and hands Liara a data pad that contains her report about what happened. That is a copy of it anyway. The original is still in her quarters aboard the Normandy. Shepard will try to use it during her trial. She hopes she can anyway. Leia watches the expression on Liara's face as she reads over the report. _Oh Goddess. The Reapers were minutes away? _Liara asks, "Why didn't you give this report to the Alliance?"

"I gave a copy to Admiral Hackett, he gave it back to me. That one is a copy, I have the original back on the Normandy. You keep it, Liara," answers the wavy red-haired human.

Liara gives Shepard a confused look, "I do not understand why he didn't keep it?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders, "He said he didn't need a report to know I did the right thing. Hackett seems to want to help me, but..." Shepard stands up and pulls Liara in close. "...I'm going to have to stand trial over it too. He told me there is just enough info for a witch hunt and the batarians will want war with the Alliance. That is the last thing the galaxy needs right now is species fighting among each other with the Reapers at the galaxy's edge. Since you knew spotty details on what happen, I guess he wasn't lying about that."

T'Soni hugs the Commander, places a kiss on her cheek, "Go ahead and take it easy, Leia. Let me do what I do best. I'm sure I can find something to get you out of this mess. I might not find it today, but I'm sure I can find something useful." Shepard nods in agreement and crawls into bed.

Liara gives Shepard another kiss this time on the lips before she gets back to work. When she walks in to the office, she sees Feron putting some information onto a data pad. He notices Liara coming into the office and hands the pad to her.. "Liara, this is for Shepard. It's from the Normandy."

Dr. T'Soni takes the data pad and glances at it briefly to see if it was something Shepard needed to read now or if it could wait until she woke up from her nap. It was just from Garrus asking about something he forgot to talk to the Commander before she left and it was not important enough to wake Leia up. Liara did put the data pad on the table next to the bed, so Shepard could read it when she woke up.

Two hours later, Shepard woke up to a throbbing hand. Liara had left the bottle of pain medication on the table next to the bed. There also was a glass of water. _You really do think of everything don't you, T'Soni. You're too good to me. _After Shepard took a couple of pills for the pain in her hand, she noticed a data pad. Leia starts to read the message on it:

_Shepard-_

_Sorry about this, but I didn't talk to you before you and Liara left to start your leave._

_I did talk to Miranda, she was frustrated that she could not contact her sister. I think when she leaves the Normandy, she wants to go and see her. I really don't know for certain. I told her I would ask you if it was okay for her to contact Oriana. _

_I did tell her to not get her hopes up._

_Also, Mordin and Zaeed are leaving. Mordin said he would help with the Reapers when the time comes. Just contact him. He did leave contact information for you. Zaeed said he did what he was paid to do and that was it. _

_We are headed to Omega first. Mordin, Zaeed, and Legion are leaving there. I informed Samara we would take her to Illium, but she said Omega was good enough. After Omega, we are headed to the Citadel to drop off Thane and get a few supplies_

_Garrus Vakarian_

_XO Normandy _

While reading the message from Garrus, Shepard thought, _Guess, I could allow Miranda to do that, but I just don't know. I'll have to think about it for a bit first. I'll send back my answer tomorrow._ The human puts on a pair of pants and heads to see Liara. She figured that Liara was working, so Shepard went to her office to join her.

When she got there Liara was talking rather sternly to one of the contacts from the Citadel. "I told you I needed that yesterday. Yet, you still don't have the information the client needs. Don't expect to be paid in full when you finally do get it. Shadow Broker out." Liara had cut the operative off.

"Problems?" asks Shepard as sit on the couch next to the window. The golden looking storm is the view. Liara thought the view was nice. Shepard wasn't sure if Liara was kidding or not.

Liara didn't notice Shepard was in the room until she spoke. "Nothing to be concerned with. A client is trying to get some information about colony development in the Terminus. I was suppose to have this yesterday and the agent still doesn't have the intel yet and the client is getting upset by lack of results," answers Liara.

Shepard gives T'Soni a smirk, "Thanks for leaving me the message from Garrus. You do think of everything don't you, Liara?"

Liara blushed slightly with the compliment, "Not always, Leia, but I do try." She then smiles to the human, "I never did ask. How long are staying for, Leia?"

The Commander got off the couch, walks over to where the asari was looking over some archive files. Shepard carefully places her hands around Liara and pulls her in close, "For as long as you can stand me being here or a month. Which ever comes first." The red-haired human chuckles then kisses the back of Liara's neck with soft pecks.

Liara purrs feeling Shepard's lips on the back of her neck, "Ahmmm...sounds good." T'Soni is careful with Leia's right hand as she turns around in Shepard's arms. She wraps her own arms around the Commander. They start passionately kissing each other.

Feron walked into Liara's office to let her know he was going to start cooking some dinner and that it would be ready in about 45 minutes or so. When he noticed the couple, he turned right back around and left without saying a word. He thinks to himself, _I'll tell them when it's done. I hope Shepard likes stew. I guess I should have asked earlier. Sorry if you don't, Commander._

The couple never noticed that the drell walked in and left just as quickly. Shepard and T'Soni finally broke off their passionate kiss. Leia has her busted up hand on Liara's shoulder trying to keep it elevated. Shepard comments, "Having this cast sucks. I just want you to know that, Liara." She grins after stating the obvious.

"I hope you're not asking for sympathy. Because I'm not giving you any, Commander," grins Liara mischievously to the Commander.

Shepard says, "No, I'm not. Just stating the obvious. I'm starting to get hungry. What do you have to eat around here, Liara."

"If I know Feron, he is probably cooking something. He's a really good cook actually. I was pleasantly surprised to be honest," replies Liara. "Let's go and see if he is in the kitchen. If not, I'll make something. I'm not a bad cook either." Liara takes Shepard's left hand into hers and they walk to the kitchen.

Jacob was sitting on the edge of the couch hanging out with Miranda. Trying to keep her company. Lawson really didn't want company, but was in no position to do anything about it. Jacob was on watch and he'd rather keep her company than stand outside her door for four hours.. He didn't know what happened, but, the rumor mill was all abuzz about the altercation between the Commander and Miranda. Miranda was lying on her bed listening to classical music. She was busy typing out a message for Jacob.

_Are you going to be here every time your on watch?_

"Not if you don't want me to. I'll just stand outside like everyone else," says Jacob as he handed back the data pad. "But I think you could use the company too, Miranda."

Miranda thought about that last statement. He was right she thought to herself,_ I could use some company._ Even if she had to type everything for a while.

_I screwed up, Jacob. I have a bad feeling, I know who The Illusive Man will use against Shepard. He will go after her. I just don't know what to do about it._

She hands over the data pad to Jacob. "Why don't you just tell her then? Give the Commander a warning?" asks Jacob. "Need anything, Miranda?" She just shook her head no. Lawson takes back the data pad.

_I don't know if she will believe me. I lost her trust, Jacob. She helped me with Oriana and for that I will always help her anyway I can. How do I do that if she doesn't trust me?_

Jacob shakes his head as he reads Miranda's question, "Send it to Dr. T'Soni through one of the Shadow Broker agents. Come on, Miranda. You knew that." He tosses the data pad back to Miranda.

Lawson gave Jacob a frustrated look. She sorta sighs a little. She tosses the pad back, it lands right in Jacob's lap.

_Yes, you're right. I'll think about what to do. Thanks, Jacob._

Jacob grins a little to Miranda, "You're welcome, Miranda. I have to ask you something though. How did Shepard break your jaw? I saw her in a cast, so she broke her hand."

Miranda sat up and scooted back until she was sitting up against the headboard. Lawson looked down, thinking if she should tell him or not.

_She caught me not paying good enough attention and I didn't see it coming. I got up to leave and the next thing I knew, I was on the shuttle headed back to the Normandy. And in a lot of pain. The rest is between those that were there. _

Taylor said, "Fair enough. I never thought I would see the day that Miranda Lawson would have her guard down enough to get knocked out." Jacob smiles and starts chuckling. "Sorry, Miranda. I shouldn't have."

Ms. Lawson just shook her head at Jacob. Again Jacob was right, she never thought she would see that day either. Lesson learned. Even though she did deserve it.

They continue to talk until Mr. Taylor's watch was over.

Feron is stirring the pot of stew when Liara and Shepard walk in the kitchen. Shepard smells what ever the drell is cooking, "Smells good, Feron. What is it?"

"Stew, Commander. I hope you like it. It should be done in about 15 minutes," answers Feron. He finishes stirring the stew and places the lid back so the stew can simmer.

Shepard sits down at the table, leans back relaxing, enjoying the moment. The red-haired human has a look of contentment on her face.

Liara grabs three spoons and bowls, places the bowls next to Feron, who was standing next to the counter and stove. He says, "Thank you, Liara."

"You're welcome, Feron," replies T'Soni. She places the spoons on the tables. Dr. T'Soni then gets three glasses and a pitcher of tea. She fills each glass and puts the pitcher back in the refrigerator. Liara sits across from Shepard. The asari reaches over and carefully touches the tips of Shepard's fingers that stick out of the cast. Dr. Chakwas had wrapped each finger to the first knuckle.

Shepard smiles at Liara then takes a sip of the tea. "This tastes very nice."

"It was something the yahg had. Or was here at least. The container was unopened. I made sure it was alright to have and was surprised on how good it was. I will need to find more when we get low," comments Liara as she grins to Leia.

Feron watches the couple with a smile on his face. He then takes the lid off the pot and stirs the stew again. The drell grabs a ladle and scoops a ladle worth of stew into each bowl. He takes a bowl to both Liara and Shepard, "I'll give you two some privacy." Feron grabs he bowl and heads to his quarters. A few minutes later, he comes back for the glass of tea and spoon.

By the time Feron came back to get the tea and spoon, Shepard had already taken a bite of the stew. "This is excellent, Feron. You don't have to go," smiled Leia as she spoke to Feron when he returned.

Feron replies, "No, that's okay, Commander. Thanks anyway."

Liara had just finished her bite of stew, "Feron, please, stay." Feron shook his head as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Is he okay, T'Soni?" ask Shepard then takes another bite of stew. _I need to get the recipe for this. This is good stuff and I think the crew would like it as well. If I have a crew when I get back. Maybe I will send it to them with my reply to Miranda's request. They can get what they need at the Citadel. _

Liara had to think for a moment before answering. She really wasn't sure if Feron was just being polite or was uncomfortable. "Yes, I think he will be just fine. We don't get many guest, Leia," smiled Liara.

Shepard was still chewing her food and just nodded in agreement. After swallowing her food and washing it down, Shepard asked, "Did you read what Garrus sent?"

"I scanned over it to see if it was important enough to wake you. When I noticed it was not, I just put it on the table next to the water and pills. Why?" Liara takes another bite.

Leia says, "Miranda wants to contact her sis, Oriana. Think I should? I wouldn't even think about if I hadn't hit her. Maybe I'm being too hard with the communication blackout except for Joker and Garrus' reports." Stirring, mixing the stew to get an equal amount of meat and veggies with her next spoonful.

Dr. T'Soni finishes her bite before speaking, "Let me ask you is, would she be confined to quarters if you hadn't hit her? Also would the communication blackout be in effect."

Feron came in to get another helping of the stew. Shepard asks him, "Feron, could you give me the recipe to the stew you made? I would like for the Normandy's cook to have it, so the crew can have good food."

The drell smiled to the human, "Sure thing, Commander. I'll get that for you by morning."

"Thank you Feron. I can send it with my reply to the Normandy. That way they can have it served while I'm gone," replies Leia.

Liara's omni-tool beep to let her know an important message was coming in, "Excuse me, work calls. I'll be right back." She places her hand on Shepard's shoulder as she departs for her office.

Feron sits down in the spot next to where Liara was sitting. He didn't want Shepard to have to finish eating alone. "How bad is your hand, Shepard?" asks Feron.

She chuckles, "It's throbbing right now, but nothing I can't handle. You seem to be looking much better, Feron."

"Yes, I am feeling much better. Thanks for asking," smiles Feron as he stirs he stew before digging in.

The Commander nods to him. There is an odd silence between them. Shepard commented, "You seem like something is bothering you, Feron."

Feron looks at the table thinking of how to put it, "Well, Commander. I owe both you and Liara a lot. Seeing you two together sorta makes me feel like I'm in the way. I haven't seen Liara this happy since I've known her." Shepard blushes slightly when he said that. "Maybe she will take a little bit of a break with you here. I still find her at a terminal where she fell asleep doing research."

Shepard chuckles, "That sounds like Liara. It's what she enjoys too." She gets the last spoonful of stew, "This was good stuff." Shepard places the empty spoon in the empty bowl. "Where to put the dirty dishes?"

The drell has a mouth full of food, but points behind him and to his left near the stove is a two compartment sink plus counter. Shepard got up and took her dirty dishes to the sink. "Thanks again, Feron. You cook better than Gardner."

"Thanks, Shepard," says Feron. He keeps eating.

Shepard was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed when Liara walks back in. The asari has a not too pleased look on her face. Feron also noticed the look and asks, "Problems?"

Liara answers, "Yes and no. Nothing to be concerned with." She looks at her now cold stew, grabs the bowl to go and warm the stew back up. Shepard watches Liara's movements with a smirk on her lips. Liara notices Leia standing, leaning next to the counter watching her. So, she decides to be a little flirtatious.

Feron quickly gets up from the table and departs the kitchen. He stops to whisper something to Liara then leaves. He pops back in a minute or two later and hands Shepard a data pad containing the recipe she had asked for. She whispers to him as she took it, "Thanks." The human's eyes never stopped watching the asari.

Dr. Liara T'Soni sits down to finish eating her dinner. Knowing the Commander is standing behind her watching her every move intently. "You going to stand there? Or come and sit with me, Commander?"

Commander Shepard was enjoying the view, "I don't know, I'm enjoying the view." Shepard keeps leaning against the counter with a smile on her face watching Liara eat. Shifts her weight slightly while tilting her head slightly to one side. The Commander walks towards the door, "Meet me in your quarters, T'Soni." She flashes a smile and winks at the asari.

Liara watches Shepard leave. She takes another bite of stew. While she chews, Liara thinks, _What are you up to, Commander? I don't think I'm going to get much work done with you here. _Liara finishes eating, puts her dirty dishes in the sink and leaves to join Shepard.

–

See you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Commander Shepard is sitting in a chair looking at framed picture of herself on the day she graduated N7. She had to call in a few favors to get a copy of it. Fondly remember those days, training, running on fumes. Loving it and hating it all at the same time. _Even the best training in the Alliance didn't prepare me for what to do about the Reapers. I don't think anyone is ready, actually. I know the Alliance isn't and I doubt the Council is either. _Shepard's brow scrunches up and sighs. _I wonder if EDI will be the key. _Leia puts the picture back in the gift box it came in and puts the lip back on.

Liara T'Soni walks into her quarters with a smirk on her face. She sees Shepard sitting in a chair next to the desk she falls asleep at most nights. Liara is still combing through the archives searching for anything to help stop the Reapers. She notices Shepard is wearing the sling again. Shepard wasn't wear it after getting up from her nap. "Hand bothering you, Shepard?" asking with a concerned tone in her voice.

"It's throbbing a lot and I should be wearing this sling, so I put it on. The throbbing has calmed down a little," says Shepard. The Commander stood up and hands Liara the box, "I got you a present. Nothing fancy, but I think you will like it." Leia beams proudly.

Liara opens the box and sees the picture of a younger Leia, "When was this taken?" She takes the picture out of the box and places it on her desk. "Thank you, Leia. I like it very much."

"It was taken the day I graduated N7 training," replies Commander Shepard. "It's one of the proudest days in my life."

The asari turns to face Shepard, she takes the human's left hand into hers. With her other hand she runs it though Leia' red wavy hair. "I'm sure you were and your parents too, " Liara then kisses Shepard fully on the lips.

The Commander broke the kiss off then says, "I think we need to talk, T'Soni. I got to thinking a little while watching you eat."

"Oh, so that is what you where doing while staring at me," grins Liara as she said that.

Shepard grins, "Well, that and admiring the view." The Commander sits on the bed and begins to tell Liara what she was thinking, "I want to meld like we did on the Normandy when you help with the Prothean beacon vision. This is the one I got from the Reaper artifact that Dr. Kenson's team found. I don't know if it will help, but it might be useful."

Dr. T'Soni sat next to the Commander. "Okay." Liara took a deep breath, exhaled it slowly. She then closes her eyes, tells Shepard to 'embrace eternity' as her eyes go back. First thing she sees is _Shepard standing in front of a door while Dr Amanda Kenson opens it. The door opens and there it is, the Reaper arifact. Out in the open? Not good! Kenson assures Shepard that the artifact will give Shepard the same message Kenson received. _

_The artifact sends out a pulse that knocks Shepard to down to her hands and knees. The Commander shakes her head as she see the Reaper fleet approaching the mass relay. Dr. Kenson has a gun pointed at Shepard, Shepard twists her wrist to wrestle the gun from Kenson. The doctor runs away with troops pouring into the room. Shepard gets taunts from the artifact, while she takes out the troops that keep pouring into the room. Utoh, heavy mech. Shepard takes it out too. Not soon enough, the artifact pulses again. This time knocking Shepard out cold. Kenson says, "Keep Shepard alive."_

Liara's eyes revert back to their normal blue color. She feels a little light headed. That was intense. The asari also wasn't sure what to say either. She took Shepard's hand into her own. "You do impossible things, Shepard. You've made choices, hard choices, that have saved trillions of lives. Dr. Kenson was right, the Reapers are coming and you delayed them again."

Shepard stood up, "I know, but we need to find out more. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure I'll know when I find it." She flings her arms in the air, well the left one anyway. The right arm was in a sling and only went where the sling allowed which wasn't very far. Liara chuckled slightly at the sight. "Anything in the vision to help you, Liara?" asks Shepard.

Liara thought about that for a moment, "I'm not sure. Did you have any other interaction with a Reaper?"

Leia turned and faced Liara, "Yes, after I got outside and took care of the few troops outside along with another heavy mech. I called to the Normandy to have Joker pick me up and before the Normandy was inbound, Harbinger appeared as a hologram and spoke to me. Like Sovereign did on Virmire."

T'Soni was still sitting on the edge of the bed thinking of doing another meld. Or should it wait until tomorrow. "I want to see that conversation tomorrow."

Shepard nodded in agreement then sat back down on the bed then flopped back with her left arm spread out across the bed. Liara slides back and places her head on Shepard's shoulder. They fall asleep in each others arms.

At 548, the terminal at Liara's desk started beeping. Not loudly, but loud enough to cause Shepard to stir and Liara to wake up. T'Soni wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and walked over to the terminal to shut the alarm off. She was still wearing the clothes she had on the night before, so Liara walked down to her office to start working for the day.

Two messages came in for the Commander. Liara puts them an data pads and sets them off to the side. It was an extra busy morning. Lots of people wondering what was wrong with the mass relay in Bahak System. Liara wasn't passing any intel on that subject unless it come from another source and didn't mention the Commander nor the Normandy. Which means she hasn't passed any intel on the system to anyone.

Around 1030, Leia Shepard appeared fully awake, wearing a navy blue button down shirt and black cargo pants. "Morning, Liara," says Shepard as she sits on the couch. Today she has her arm in the sling.

Liara finished off the latest message. She smiles at the Commander, "Been busy actually. Lots of people asking for information about Bahak System and why the relay isn't working. And before you ask, no, I haven't confirmed anything to anyone. I wouldn't even if you were not here." T'Soni hands the two data pads to Shepard, "They're from the Normandy. Joker's is quite the report, Shepard."

"Oh, I sure it is. I meant to say once a week not daily. I only wanted to hear from Garrus daily. Keeping an eye on the Cerberus crew actually. I fully expect to return to a very empty ship," comments Shepard. Remembering what she told them before she left yesterday. Well, the first time she left the Normandy yesterday.

Shepard begins reading the report from Joker. _Oh, Liara was right, this is quite the report. Typical Joker. _She chuckles as she reads:

_Commander_

_I don't know why you wanted a daily report, so here it is._

_Everything is same as it was yesterday._

_Nothing new to report._

_Nothing_

_New_

_To _

_Report,_

_Commander's_

_First Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau_

_Helmsman Normandy_

_P.S._

_Nice job on Miranda's face, Shepard. _

_Joker_

The data pad got tossed on the table. Shepard keeps chuckling then grabs the second pad. This one is from Garrus.

_Commander Shepard-_

_We are docked on Omega. The following crew members are departing the Normandy. Your speech yesterday scared quite a few people. Most are leaving. I don't know if that was you intent or not, Shepard. But it seems to be the effect._

_The following are leaving:_

_Mordin Solus_

_Legion_

_Zaeed Massani_

_Samara_

_Yeoman Kelly Chambers_

_Crewman Rolston_

_Crewman Patel_

_Mess Sergeant Gardner_

_Most left you a messge. I've left them on your desk in your quarters, I have been feeding your fish, Commander. Even though you didn't ask anyone to do that while you were away._

_The crew informed Jacob, that they would like some shore leave while on Omega. We will be at Omega for the next two days. People are not happy I am the XO. They felt it should have gone to Jacob. I understand why you did it. _

_Garrus Vakarian_

_XO Normandy's_

Shepard asks, "T'Soni, mind if I use the terminal in your quarters to reply to the Normandy? I probably should have done it last night."

Liara shook her head and commented, "This isn't mine, Shepard. It's ours. I'm just as you humans say, 'minding the store'." The asari had another call from an agent. Shepard just grinned at T'Soni as she left for the bedroom. _She seems a natural at this. _

Once there she types out a message to Garrus and one to Joker.

Joker's first. Since his was the least productive of the two.

_Joker_

_Okay, I deserved that. I only need to hear from you once a week. Take some time off, Joker. CO orders. _

_I'm also glad you approve, Joker. That being said, be quiet about it._

_Commander Shepard_

_CO Normandy_

This one needed some thought. Shepard still was undecided what to do about Miranda. _Would I have confined Miranda to her quarters if I hadn't hit her? Probably, unsure on that. Would I have done the blackout? Yes, I would have. _Leia sits there looking at herself in the picture she gave Liara last night.

The Commander starts typing:

_Garrus_

_Inform Miranda two things. First, she is no longer XO, but no longer confined to her quarters. Second, no to her request. Inform it because if what we talked about yesterday. I do think she will remember and understand. If not, she can contact Oriana while on Omega on a public terminal for all I care. Also tell Miranda I do plan on talking with her the moment I get back on the Normandy._

_No cook? Anyone volunteering to cook? _

_I'm not surprised the crew is leaving. I did make it sound grim, but I wanted everything out for them. I know the Alliance, they could very easily arrest every one of us the moment we land on Earth. My, self included, on that, Garrus. _

_No need to contact me the next few days if you are giving people shore leave. I don't expect another report for five days, Garrus. Enjoy yourself too._

_Commander Shepard_

_CO Normandy's_

Shepard hits the send button. _Oh crap, forgot to send the recipe. Suppose it doesn't matter, no one to cook anyway. Sorry about that Garrus. Oh... _Shepard gets out of the chair quickly and jobs to Liara's office.

Commander Shepard comes into Liara's office rather abruptly. Feron is talking to Liara and he turns to leave. "Feron, wait," calls out Shepard. He stops turns to the human. Shepard reaches Feron, "I have a favor to ask, Feron."

"I was going to take a few days to myself and pick up a few things we could use around here. "What do you need, Commander?" ask the drell. 

"Please, sit. Liara, you too," smiled Shepard as she sat down as well. "I was reading the message from Garrus. Looks like Gardner, the Normandy's cook is leaving. The Normandy is on a few days of shore leave while on Omega." The human looks right at Feron, "Feron, I know from our talk last night, you would like to give Liara and I some privacy."

The drell nodded his head at Leia. She continues, "I'm also willing to be that is what you came in here to tell Liara." Feron nodded again, but didn't reply. "I think I can kill two birds with one stone," says Shepard.

Liara thinks, _Shepard and her human sayings. I hope it means what I think it means. _Dr. T'Soni asks, "What do you mean, Commander?"

Shepard grins, "What I mean is, Feron, you want time away, right?"

Feron replies, "Yes, so you two could be together without me being here." He gives Shepard his full attention. Liara is still wondering what Leia was up to.

"I would like for you to go to Omega and be the Normandy's cook until my leave is over. If you don't want to stay four weeks, I'll cut it back to two." Shepard shot T'Soni am 'I'm sorry' look.

Feron was thinking when Shepard blurted out, "Of course, I will pay you for your time." Not that matter much to Feron now days.

"I'll do it, Shepard," says the drell. "I'll let you have your whole leave, Commander. Besides, there are more people on the Normandy to talk to." Feron smiles at Liara. "Any thing I should know about?"

Shepard thinks for a moment before answering, "Yes, there is a turian and quarian on board. They have a special diets. So do the biotics. There is an AI, she goes by EDI. Any problems, talk to the AI or Garrus. He's the turian"

Feron got up to leave so he could pack up a few more items. She picks up a data pad, looks at it. It's the one with Joker's report on it. Two seconds later, the message is deleted. The Commander types out a message for Garrus:

_Garrus_

_Found you a cook until I get back. He is a drell and his name is Feron. He is Liara's friend we rescued from the Broker. Feron wants to give us some privacy and you need a cook. He is quite good. He said he would stay the entire month. Make him feel welcome. If any problems arises, feel free to contact me. _

_Commander Shepard_

_CO Normandy_

Liara took Shepard's hand and gave it a playful squeeze, "You sure about this, Shepard?"

"Do you need him here more?" asked the Commander.

Dr. T'Soni shook her head, "No, not really."

Just when Shepard was going to reply, Feron walked back into the office. "Here, Feron," Shepard hands him the data pad with the message for her XO, Garrus Vakarian. "Give this to Garrus. Also, thank you, Feron. I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Commander. I'll leave you two to enjoy..." He left that last part hanging in the air as Feron left to catch up with the Normandy. Liara stood there blushing slightly and Shepard just watched him leave. She then turned her eyes over to the asari standing a few feet from her. _Of course, she has another call. Guess I'll go get us a bite to each. Doubt she's had anything yet today. _

Liara turns around from her call to see Shepard walk out the door. The Shadow Broker has another agent to deal with.

Leia Shepard walks into the kitchen, grabs two bowls. She takes the stew out of the fridge, places it on the counter. Shepard looks around the kitchen looking for either a big serving spoon or a ladle. _Ah ha, there it is, _as she grabs the ladle from the hook on the wall. Both bowls get a big overflowing ladle of stew. The next thing Leia looks for is a serving tray. It's kinda hard to carry two bowls with two glasses with two arms let alone the fact that Shepard has a wounded hand.

Finding something suitable to use as a tray. Shepard places both bowls, two spoons, few napkins, and two glasses of tea on the tray. _Now, to get this to Liara's office without spilling it. _

Back on the Normandy, Garrus is reading the message he had received from Commander Shepard. The turian walks from the CIC to get on the elevator. He gets off on the crew deck, turns right and walks to Miranda's quarters. The door opens and Miranda is sitting behind her deck reading a data pad. Garrus smiles softly to the human, "I heard back from the Commander, Miranda. Two things. One, you are no longer confined to your quarters, but you have been dismissed as XO." He pauses and Miranda gives him an 'and' look. "No on sending any messages. She said this has nothing to do with you, but what you and Shepard were discussing before. She said you would understand if not, feel free to use a public terminal while we are on Omega."

Miranda facial expression was hard to read. She was busy typing.

_Anything else? _

_Thanks by the way. _

_Yes, I do understand. I sorta agree. I can wait to contact Oriana later._

Garrus responds, "Yes, the Commander did say she would talk to you when she got back. Also, crew members are leaving. I thought you would want to know. You're welcome, Miranda. Enjoy some time off outside of your quarters." The turian turns and leaves. Thinking to himself as he heads up to Shepard's quarter to feed her fish and place another message to her.

Commander Shepard walks into the office with a tray full of food and drink. Setting the tray on the table, Shepard sits down. Slowly takes the bowls off the tray, then the spoons. As soon as she takes the drinks off, Liara walks in wearing only a towel. Shepard almost spills the drinks when she notices Liara in a towel. _Holy shit, Liara. Feron isn't gone for twenty minutes and you dress in a towel. I doubt very much there is anything under that towel either. _Shepard is finally able to pick her tongue off the table and actually say something, "Ah, I brought some food. Leftovers, but still smells great warmed back up."

Dr. T'Soni sits across from Shepard smiling mischievously, "Smells good. I might want something else though." As Liara says the last sentence, she runs her foot up Leia's calf. T'Soni then takes a bite of the stew.

Almost causing Shepard to choke her food. Takes a quick drink to wash it down then says with a smirk, "What else might you want then, doctor.?" She takes another bite, knows to expect something. To not be caught off guard again.

"I don't know, red-haired human, complete privacy, …," Liara let that trail off as she continues eating. Running her foot up and down Shepard's calf.

Leia puts the spoon in the bowl and uses her left hand to grab Liara's foot and set it in her lap. She then takes the sling off her right arm and uses those fingertips to caress the top of the asari's foot now in her lap. "Complete privacy? Never heard of it," says Shepard in a sultry tone in her voice. Grinning then takes another bite.

In an every sultry tone, Liara responds, "Really, Commander. I guess I will have to show you." T'Soni grins back.

To Leia's surprise, Liara didn't move and kept eating. _Hmmm, what are you up to, T'Soni? Lets see who pounces first. _ Shepard rubs her thumb around Liara's big toe. She finishes eating with her left hand then that hand joins in on the massage. Her eyes never leaving T'Soni's, she whispers, "Show me how?"

Liara is enjoying the foot massage. Eating the last of the stew. T'Soni moves her foot off of Shepard's lap, slides the dishes out of the way. She leans over the table to get close enough to the human without touching. Liara whispers faintly, "Watch." Dr. T'Soni stand up. Teases Shepard some then walks away. Before she gets to the door, the towel hits the floor.

Commander Shepard sat back enjoy the view of a naked Liara walking from her, Even if it was a brief moment before the door closed. _What are you waiting for Leia? Go afte..._ Shepard wasn't even done with her thought before she was off and after the naked asari.

See everyone next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Dr. Liara T'Soni made sure not long after she took over for the Shadow Broker that none of the merc could get into what she considered her private living area. Which would include the office, kitchen, Feron's quarters, her quarters, and one other room that held mostly storage. Plus all hallways that connected those areas. So she felt quite confident that only her and Shepard had complete privacy as she walked down the hallway completely naked. Liara hears footsteps behind her, she slows her walk slightly. Wanting to see if Shepard will catch up or just follow. _Well, Commander, what will your move be? _She peeks back over her shoulder to see what Leia was doing.

Commander Leia Shepard was following T'Soni wondering what Liara was up to. "I think you dropped this," says Shepard holding the towel up in the air. "But on second thought, I think you look better without it," grins the human as she twirls the towel slowly walking towards the naked asari.

Liara flashes a coy smile then continues to saunter away, hips moving sensually from side to side. T'Soni is teasing Leia with her movements as she turns the corner to head towards the bedroom. She hears to Commander's footsteps get quicker then slowing back down to a slow walk. _I got you now, Commander. _That thought puts a mischievous smile on Liara's lips.

Shepard peeks around the corner, seeing Liara still walking away. Liara is still sending out huge, 'take me now' signs through her body language. Shepard is trying her hardest to not give in to them just yet. Shepard then leans against the wall, "So, this is what complete privacy is, huh?" _You're not winning this, doctor. _She keeps that thought in her head. Shepard knew she already lost, T'Soni got what she wanted. The Commander following her.

Liara slips into the bedroom. The only light is emitting from a few dozen candles laid out all over the room. T'Soni stands up against the wall, Her back arches and one foot she puts on the wall. Liara just stands with her arms behind her head waiting for Shepard to walk in.

The Commander slowly makes her way down the hall. She sees Liara slip into the bedroom. _What's the trap, Liara? _Shepard grins and continues down the hall to the now closed door. She stops just short of the door, stands there for a brief moment. The door opens when Shepard got closer to it. She peeks in. First thing she noticed was shadows from the candles dancing on the wall. Her eyes glance over to the bed. Empty. Shepard walks the rest of the way into the room. The door closes behind her.

"Wow," said Shepard. She finally sees Liara looking sexy leaning against the wall opposite of the bed. Shepard slowly makes her way to the naked asari, her heart is beating quicker than before. "So, this is privacy? I think I might like it." Leia stops right in front of T'Soni, she leans in close to Liara's neck, whispers, "Something we've never had before."

Saying nothing, Liara wraps her arms around Leia's waist, pulling her in tight. The leg of the foot that is on the wall ended up after she pulled Shepard in closer between Shepard's legs. A slight gasp escaped from Shepard's lips. T'Soni softly kisses the area behind Leia's ear, then down her neck, back up again. A hand grabs at Shepard's short hair.

The Commander runs her good hand over Liara's side up and over her breast. It lingers there kneading. Shepard is also kissing Liara's neck. They're still just teasing each other. Liara unbuttons Shepard's pants and slides them down. They hit the floor. The Commander slides them behind her with kick of her foot. Next, T'Soni slowly unbuttons Shepard shirt. Leia slips out of the sling her right arm is in. It hits the floor along with the shirt. Shepard's bra hit the floor next. The next thing came as a surprise to both Liara and Shepard. Liara whispers, "Trust me, Commander?" as she wraps her arms tighter around the human.

Leia stops kissing long enough to answer, "With my life, doctor." Shepard feels herself being lifted off the floor by T'Soni's biotics. She wraps her legs around the asari as Liara heads towards the bed. Next thing Liara did was toss Shepard onto the bed then pounces on her like prey. Leia knew she was in trouble, the good type of trouble any way. Liara's eyes finally go black...

Four hours after leaving Hagalaz, Feron in the Normandy's shuttle, arrives in the Omega Nebula. He heads for Omega in hopes of catching up with the Normandy. Feron is the drell that Dr. Liara T'Soni along with Commander Shepard rescued him from the yahg that use to be the Shadow Broker.

The drell first contacts Omega to see if the Normandy SR-2 is docked. It is docked near Afterlife. He next tries to contact the Normandy itself, so he could just land the shuttle there instead of paying a docking fee just to move it later. "Normandy, this is Feron, Commander Shepard sent me via her shuttle."

Joker replies, "Please wait while we do a check." Joker turns off the ship to ship comm and asks EDI, "Can you tell if the shuttle is ours or not?"

"Of course, Jeff," EDI replies and within a few seconds confirms the shuttle is property of the Normandy.

Garrus is told by EDI there is an incoming shuttle docking and that he should meet with the occupant.

Joker comes over the comm in the shuttle, "Normandy to shuttle, This is Helmsman Moreau, you've been given permission to dock. Docking doors are now opening."

"Roger, Normandy. Feron out," was the only reply Feron gave. He then proceeds to dock aboard the Normandy.

Garrus, Jacob, and Miranda were waiting at the dock when the shuttle arrived. Docking it with perfect precision, Feron opens the door and walks out of the shuttle.

The drell can see where the Commander punched Miranda's face. Still swollen and has a nice bruise. He can also tell she is healing rather quickly too. Feron walks over to the welcoming party, hands the data pad to the turian, Garrus like Shepard instructed.

"Welcome, Feron. My name is Garrus Vakarian. These two are.."

Feron interrupted before Garrus could finish, "Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson. I hope you are feeling better, Lawson." He smiles to her. Miranda smiles back softly and nods.

Garrus goes, "Suppose you've met before, huh?"

"You could say that, Garrus," replies Jacob. "Welcome Feron. I'm surprised to see you here."

The drell says, "Shepard asked me to fill in being the cook. And I a..mmmm..wanted to give Shepard and Liara some privacy." He looks slightly embarrassed by saying that.

Garrus slaps Feron on the shoulder, "Oh, I'm sure the Commander and doctor need plenty of privacy. Something they didn't get aboard the original Normandy or this one when she visited that one time. I'll show you around, Feron."

Jacob says, "Lets show you around, Feron. Meet the crew, what is left anyway." All four left the hanger and went to show Feron around the Normandy.

Back at the ship in Hagalaz' atmosphere riding in a constant lightning storm. Strangely enough, with the motion dampeners, one would never know of the storm outside. Unless they looked out a window. The shadows from the candles are dancing on the walls. Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni are curled up together, sleeping.

Shepard was the first to stir. She stretches both arms out, yawning. Wrapping both arms around Liara, Shepard pulling T'Soni tighter against her own body. The only sound Shepard heard from Liara was a slight purr. "Are you awake, Liara?" ask Shepard as she caresses Liara's arm.

"You could say that, Leia. Be right back," said Liara as she got up and headed to the bathroom. The asari came back a few minutes later. She curls up against Shepard.

Commander Shepard is looking at the data pad that she took from her bag while Liara went to the bathroom. T'Soni curls up next to her and Shepard wraps her arm around the asari's shoulders. "Here, take a look at this." Shepard hands Liara the data pad she was looking over. It's a copy of the one Joker gave her after blowing the hell out of the collector base and her last little chat with The Illusive Man. _ That's right, Illusive Man, I blew the fuck out of that base and I'm still not sorry it's gone. _

T'Soni sits up and takes the pad, looking at it. Few images of a Reaper along with other valuable information, "Where did you get this?"

"EDI downloaded it from the collector base before I blew it up. Joker gave it to me after my last chat with The Illusive Man," says Leia as she lays her head on Liara's shoulder. "I actually made copies of several bits of intel to give to you. Thought they might be helpful to help piece this puzzle of how to rid the galaxy of the reapers. This 50,000 year cycle has to end."

Liara hasn't taken her eyes of the pad Shepard handed her, "This is valuable, Shepard. EDI did this without being told to do it?"

"Unless Joker told her with the comm off, EDI did it without being told. Unless it was programmed to do it and send it to Cerberus. I just don't know and it makes me nervous, Liara," replies Shepard. There is silence before the Commander said, "I also think EDI could be the key to defeating the Reapers. I don't know what the Alliance will do with an AI on board, let alone an unshackled one."

Dr. T'Soni kisses the top of Leia's head, "I don't know what the Alliance will do, but I'm sure some will love the idea and others will despise it. Just like with every other species I imagine. Once you do go back, give them your view on EDI and your recommendation."

Shepard didn't say anything right away. She was both unsure what to say or what to do next when it came to both EDI and reapers. She finally said, "If I know the Alliance, Liara. They will study EDI and probably leave the AI unshackled. I am still not sure between now and when I return to Earth, if I can truly trust EDI. Hell, Liara, I'm surprised I actually trust Legion. I've given everyone a copy of all information we have gathered either about the reapers or collectors. Well, those I thought could actually use it."

Dr. T'Soni has an intense thinking look on her face, "I know they're idiots, but you're still a Spectre. show the Council what you've shown me. They wanted proof, there it is." Liara caresses down Shepard's arm to the cast then back up again, "I'll keep digging, I'm sure I can find something. Plus, what you've given me, that should help even more." She keeps up the soft caresses on Shepard's arm.

"I probably should see Anderson anyway. I've yet to talk to him since we came back through the Omega-4 relay. I'm tired of the Council ignoring everything I say to them, Liara," says Shepard as she slides from Liara's grasp and sits on the edge of the bed. Her back is facing Liara.

"Which is why I called them idiots, Shepard,"says Liara as she places her hand on the Commander's shoulder. "Just like the Alliance brass. They're idiots, too. How many people actually believe you when it comes to the reapers, Leia?" Liara moves to sit next to Shepard.

Shepard just sat on the edge of the bed when she feels Liara's arm go around her shoulder. Leia feels completely at ease when in Liara's presence. "Besides you. There is Anderson, Hackett, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and all the new crew members. I think Kaidan still believes me, I don't know for certain. Then there is Joker and Dr. Chakwas. I haven't talked to my mom, so I don't know what she believes or even knows." A slight ting of guilt fell over Shepard for not being in more contact with her mother, Capt. Hannah Shepard. _Sorry, mom. I don't know what to say to you or if it's a good idea to contact you right now. Not with Cerberus watching my every move. _"The Council believes that I believe it, but that doesn't make it so. Just about how it was phrase to me too."

"Then show them what you've shown me, Shepard. If that isn't enough, then they are truly idiots. It never hurts to try either," replies T'Soni.

The Commander stood up, brings Liara with her, kisses the asari fully on the lips, "I think I'm going to take a shower." Shepard grins to T'Soni, "Care to join me?"

Liara gave Shepard a look then a wink. Following Shepard into the bathroom.

After the shower, Liara went back to her office to check on the VI drone she left to gather any messages and broker a few deals while she was busy. Shepard went into the kitchen to find something to cook for dinner. She has no clue where anything is located. Whether it is food or a pot to cook in or skillet. _Ha, found the skillet. Guess we're having french toast. I thought I saw bread and eggs._ _Ha, there's the bread. _Shepard opens the fridge and grabs the eggs. She quickly finds a bowl and wire whisk to whip the eggs with.

Liara walks in when Leia was whipping up the eggs for the french toast. "Well, Commander, I didn't know you could cook too." Liara stops after entering the kitchen. She decided to give Shepard a taste of her own medicine from the night before and lean against the table and watch Shepard cook dinner. "You're right, Shepard. The view is very nice from here," says T'Soni with a huge grin on her face.

Shepard starts laughing, "No, I said the view was nice from other there." She points to the sink and counter next to the sink, all the while still laughing.

Liara just keeps grinning, but shakes her head just the same, "If you say so, Shepard. I think the view is nice from here." T'Soni sticks her tongue out at the human.

"I hope you plan on using it," says Shepard with a devilish grin upon her face.

"Explain me this, Leia. How can you be totally serious one minute then twenty minutes later be completely playful without a care in the world?" ask Liara. The asari was one hundred percent serious with her inquiry.

The question threw Shepard off a tad. It wasn't something she was expecting to be asked. Leia responds, "Maybe it's the company I keep. I don't act like this just with anyone, you know." Shepard flashes a huge smile in Liara's direction. "Anything spices here I can't have?"

"No, everything is fine for you, Feron, and myself," answers Liara still standing with her arms crossed watching every little move the Commander makes. _Maybe when all of this is over, Shepard. We can be like this every day. Not when one of us has some free time._ T'Soni is grinning from ear to ear.

Shepard finally finds what she thinks is nutmeg. Smells like nutmeg. No label on the small container. Shepard never been one to not pull off a bold move, so she adds a dash or two of the spice into the eggs. _Hope this doesn't kill us. Smells like nutmeg. _She whips the spice into the eggs blending it perfectly. Leia looks in the fridge again and notices something that looked like bacon. Finding another skillet, she starts cooking the bacon. "I hope you like breakfast for dinner. I know I do. I could never get Gardner to cook it though," comments Shepard.

Dr. T'Soni replies, "If you're cooking it, I don't care what it is. I'll eat it. Smells good too." Liara sits down at the table she was leaning against.

Shepard puts the first piece of egg-soaked bread on the hot skillet. Then another and finally two more. The bacon is almost ready to be flipped. It's cut thin and cooks quick. The Commander finds two small plates for the bacon and two bigger plates for the french toast. The french toast gets flipped. Bacon's next to be flipped. "I'm glad you think it smells good. What matters will it taste good." Shepard grabs a plate to put the french toast one. It's almost ready. "Two pieces or three, Liara?"

"Two is fine," replies Liara.

Shepard turns the burners off. Places two pieces of french toast on each plate. She then puts three strips of bacon on the smaller plate. Shepard has many talents. Most are on the battlefield, but one just happen to be able to balance a small plate of bacon on a hand with a cast. With her left hand, Shepard grabs the bigger plate. Going back to the fridge, the Commander gets out a tub of margarine and looks in the cabinet for a bottle of maple syrup. To her surprise, she finds an unopened one on the bottom shelf. She brings both along with a knife for the margarine to the table. Leia brings her plates last.

"Smells great, Leia. I really didn't think you knew how to cook. You grew up on ships and military bases," says Liara as she was about to take her first bite of the french toast. She had just the margarine on it.

Shepard took a bite of the bacon first. As she watches Liara reaction to the french toast and the mystery spice she put in it. _Well, it smells good. Bacon does taste good and Liara seems to like it, so here it goes.._Leia takes a bite of the french toast. To her surprise, it tasted like it should.

They ate their food without saying to much to each other. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a couple enjoying being in the presence of the each other. Shepard was done with her meal first. Being in the military, she learned to eat quickly. Liara on the other hand ate at a more leisurely pace. Actually, she is enjoying this meal. The first meal Shepard ever made for her.

T'Soni gathers up the dirty dishes and saunters over to the sink to wash them. One of Shepard's eyebrows inches upward as the asari walked away from the table. The Spectre gets up and follows Liara. At least she can dry and put away. Shepard rubs the back of her neck, "Maybe, I should contact my mom. See if she can get away and meet at the Citadel for a day or two. It would be good to see her."

Liara is busy washing and rinsing the dishes, while Leia was drying and putting them away. "You should do that, Leia. When was the last time you actually spoke to your mom?" asks T'Soni.

"Last time we spoke, we were hunting Saren and ran into Lt. Ernesto Zabaleta and I called to ask her about him. I got a message from her several months ago, I ...never messaged back," guilt hits Shepard's gut as she admitted to not contacting her mother.

Dr. T'Soni also felt a ting of guilt. Guilt that her own selfishness caused this, "Why haven't you contacted your mother?"

Shepard pondered that question for several seconds before coming up with an answer that she felt was the true reason, "Because, I...didn't know what to say. I didn't contact anyone after I woke up. I got messages from a few people, I did what was needed and kept going. I, didn't make time for the people in my personal life." Shepard looks right into Liara's blue eyes, "Until now." Leia runs her fingers across Liara's cheek then leans to kiss the asari.

_How do you forgive me, Shepard? I put you with a group that you will forever have a hard time explaining why you were with them in the first place. All because I couldn't let you go. How do you not hate me, Leia? _Liara could feel the tears slowly forming. She breaks away from the kiss and turns to leave the kitchen without saying a word. Shepard stood there dumbfounded.

–

See you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little note. I don't own any of these character, BioWare does. I just get to play around with them.

Enjoy this weeks chapter

Chapter VII

Liara has abruptly left the kitchen, leaving Shepard no clue to why. _What did I say? Or do? _She then goes after the asari needing to know what was wrong. Something was wrong, that much the Commander knew for certain.

Dr. T'Soni has tears streaming down her face as she walks into their bedroom. _What do I say when she walks in. _Liara covers her eyes with her hands as the tears keep flowing. _How do you forgive me, Shepard? How do you act like nothing has changed? When everything has changed, especially me._

Commander Shepard walks in to the bedroom, seeing Liara sobbing while sitting on the bed, "What's wrong, Liara?" Shepard kneels in front of Liara. She takes the sling off her arm and uses both thumbs to wipe away the tears, "Please, tell me." Leia holds Liara's face with her hands.

Liara's hand went to meet Shepard's. The asari was unsure how to explain, so she just blurts it out, "How, Commander, do you forgive me?"

Again, Shepard is dumbfounded. "What kind of question is that? Forgive you for what? Me not contacting my mom or for something else?" inquires Shepard.

T'Soni sighs. She is holding both of Shepard's hands, "For giving you to Cerberus. How do you forgive me for that?" Liara stood up and the Commander stood up with her. She couldn't look Shepard in the eyes, " For making it hard for you to speak with your mother. I knew from what we saw chasing Saren what Cerberus was like, and I did it anyway, Shepard."

The red-haired human stood there. T'Soni is still holding her hands. Shepard moves her hands from Liara's hands to around Liara's waist pulling her in close. She then whispers, "Nothing to forgive, T'Soni. I love you, nothing can change that."

Liara wraps her arms tightly around Leia and sobs. They were a mixture of happy sobs along with sad ones. Shepard held Liara tightly, letting her know things were okay._ Without you, Liara, Cerberus couldn't have brought me back. I can never thank you enough. I worked with them because it was necessary and they betrayed me in the end. And lie to me every step of the way. Their biggest lie was about you._

"I'm sorry, Leia. I feel like you not contacting you mother is my fault," remarks T'Soni.

Commander Shepard goes and sits on the bed and brings Dr. T'Soni with her. "Look, Liara." Shepard scoots back fluffing up a couple of pillows to make it more comfortable. She leans against the headrest of the bed, Liara lies next to Shepard with Shepard's arms around T'Soni. "I wouldn't be here, if not for you. You think what you did was you being selfish, but I see it as you being selfless. You sacrificed a part of yourself to save me, Liara." Leia squeezes Liara.

T'Soni stays in Shepard's embrace. It feels warm and comforting. Oddly enough, she isn't afraid of anything when she is with Commander Shepard. "Shepard, I didn't dare hope that Cerberus could do what they said they could do. I just couldn't. One of my contacts on Omega saw you along with Miranda Lawson talking to Aria T'Loak. There was another human with you, but my contact didn't know who it was. Just that is was a female wearing a hood."

Leia chuckled, "That would have been Kasumi Goto."

"The thief?" asks Liara. She gets up, looks at Shepard with a confused look. "Why would you have her with you?"

Shepard takes a deep breath and exhales it before speaking, "Cerberus gave me dossiers on everyone that was on my team. I wanted to have my team. You, Kaidan, Tali, Garrus, and Wrex with me. People I could trust. The Illusive Man told me that Wrex hadn't left Tuchanka in over a year. I found out later that was true. He then tells me that he has no idea where Garrus went after leaving C-Sec. True, he ended up being Archangel on Omega. He had to think more about Tali after she helped me at Freedoms Progress and I'm sure he collected more information about her too. I was also told that Kaidan's Alliance file was highly classified and he didn't have access to it. Then I asked about you." The tone in Shepard's voice hardened some with the last sentence.

"What did he say? From your tone, I think he lied to you," says Liara matter of factly.

Shepard grins, "Of course he did. For some reason, he doesn't want us together. Xenophobia maybe or he thinks it looks bad I am with an asari instead of another human. I asked about you and got told you were on Illium and his sources said you were working for the Shadow Broker and if that was the case. You couldn't be trusted."

Liara saw red. A new enemy. Like she needed another one. The reapers where enough. She didn't have the time to put too much focus into Cerberus and their many activities. "That bastard. He knew. Knew, I was looking for the Shadow Broker, Shepard. Not working for him." T'Soni slides out of Shepard's grasp and got off the bed and went into the bathroom to watch her face and try to calm down._ What game are you playing at, Illusive Man. Chess? If so, what pieces are we to you. Am I just a pawn? What about Shepard? What is she? The Knight?_

Leia Shepard, human Spectre, got off the bed and followed Liara to the bathroom. She peeks her head in and sees Liara washing her face. The asari's expression was telling, full of determination. It's almost the same look she had when talking about the Shadow Broker before she took over that role. _Oh crap, I've seen that look before. Same look she had when talking about the Shadow Broker. Liara don't. Let me handle it. Please. _Shepard asks, "You okay, Liara?"

Dr. Liara T'Soni is drying her face off. She hangs the towel back up, turns to face the Commander, "Yes, I'll be fine. I can't say the same about our enemies though, Leia."

"Let me deal with Cerberus. I'm sure he will want his ship back along with his AI, but I'm giving them to the Alliance. I need you to put all of your focus on helping me stop the reapers." Shepard hugs Liara, "Okay?"

Liara kisses Shepard on the lips softly, "Okay." She then kisses the Commander deeply. Liara broke off the kiss and walked back into the bedroom, "I want to tell you more, Leia. I owe you that much."

Shepard was right behind T'Soni. She sits in a chair listening to what Liara was going to say, "I'll listen to anything you have to say. You don't owe me anything, Liara." She smiles to Liara and gets one in return.

The asari sits on the edge of the bed facing Shepard in the chair. "I didn't go looking for Cerberus' help, Leia. Feron was working for them and the Shadow Broker. The Shadow Broker wanted me out of the way, so he got Feron to do. Things got messy after that. Got mixed up with the Blue Suns that is when Cerberus showed up. Couple of sniper shots and I was able to use my biotics to allow Feron and I to get away." Liara stops talking and looks at Shepard. Leia is sitting, listening carefully to what is being said. Shepard reachs out and grabs Liara's hand. T'Soni continues, "That is when we actually met Miranda and two others that were with her. She took me to meet the Illusive Man."

Shepard nods that she is understanding. She could feel the tension through Liara from holding Liara's hand. "I agreed but for you, not Cerberus and not for him."

Shepard asks, "Talk to him actually face to face or through a holocomm?"

"What do you think? His name fits, too," answers Liara. Liara stands up and says, "I know there isn't any place to really go here, but lets walk."

Leia stands up and interlocks her left hand with Liara's right hand as they walk around the ship, "Liara, are you sure you're okay? This seems to have caused you to grow tense. Maybe, I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm okay, Shepard. Yes, I am a little tense. I knew Cerberus used me to get their hands on you and yet I gave them to you anyway. I'm pissed that he lied to you, only to use you to help me with the Shadow Broker. It's like The Illusive Man wants me here, Shepard. I feel like I'm being set up. I don't like it," states Liara in a cold matter of fact tone in her voice.

"I don't like it either and I've thought that too sometimes, Liara. Especially since Miranda told us she sent him a report after the fact. I'll deal with it. Let me," Commander Shepard said in a tone that told Liara she was serious and it was an order like they were back on the Normandy. "I still don't understand what the collectors wanted with me. Every time we fought them, Liara. Harbinger would taunt me through a collector by taking one over. They want me alive for some reason. Even Dr. Kenson wanted me for the reapers," said Shepard as Liara led them towards the office.

Liara slows down and stops before entering the office area. She says in a subordinate manner, "Aye aye, Commander." Liara's tone change with the next sentence, "If I get anything about Cerberus, I will pass them along to you." The asari leans in close to Shepard's ear whispering, "I love you, Leia."

They kiss again. Shepard breaks the lip lock, "Did you ever find out what the collectors wanted with me?"

"It was just business to the Shadow Broker. I never did find out exactly what the collectors wanted. Study would be my best guess," says Liara. "I was able to get you before the collectors did but just barely. And I was only able to do that when Feron sacrificed himself to allow me to escape in the ship with your..," Liara's words trailed off and she never finished her thought.

Commander Shepard takes Liara into her arms and holds her close. Liara feels better being in Shepard's arms. "Liara, lets watch a vid or something. We could watch the one Joker always raves about," Shepard laughs when saying that. "Or anything you want."

Liara starts laughing as well, "We can watch the 'Vaenia' vid. That way we can see what Joker's big deal is with it. That way I can tell him the next time I see him we watched it together."

"You've got to be joking. Last thing I need is Joker fantasizing about our sex life. Which I'm sure he does already. You don't need to egg him on about it," Shepard playfully pokes Liara in the side.

T'Soni gave Shepard a mischievous look, "Of course, I'm kidding, Leia. There is a documentary on ancient human cultures. I wouldn't mind watching it."

"That sounds good. I like that type of stuff," says Shepard as she walks with Liara's arm wrapped around her waist and her arm wrapped around Liara's waist. They walk through the office, up the stairs to the room where Liara had all the videos for Shepard to see. Leia's favorite were the ones of the reporter, al-Jilani getting kicked by a volus or the korgan punching her. Both of those made Shepard feel like she isn't the only victim of al-Jilani's ambush style of reporting.

Liara pushes a few buttons to both dim the lights and start the vid. Shepard went and got comfortable on the couch. Once the lights dimmed, the vid started and Liara curls up next to Shepard. The Commander places her arm around Liara and snuggles tightly against the asari's body. They watched the documentary in silence. Again enjoying being in each other company. Before the vid was over, both Liara and Shepard dozed off.

Aboard the Normandy, Feron is cleaning up the kitchen after serving the last meal of the day. Everyone seemed to enjoy the dinner he prepared. Nothing fancy. Just carrots, potatoes with a little gravy, and some fried meat. He also prepared different meals for Tali and Garrus.

Grunt walks up to the newest member of the crew even if Feron was here just until Shepard comes back. "Any glorious battles, drell?"

Feron turns around and looks at the young tank bred krogan standing next to him, "No, I deal in information. I'm not a soldier."

Grunt points one of his fingers at Feron, "You're soft." Grunt turns and goes back down to the cargo hold area he stays in. Feron looks at him as the krogan walks away.

Garrus is sitting at a table finishing up the last of his dinner. He shakes his head at the exchange between the drell and krogan. "Don't worry, Feron. He thinks all of us are soft except for the quarians. Shepard was right, you can cook. But then how often is she wrong?"

Dr. Chakwas was sitting a few chairs down from the turian, "She's not wrong very often, Garrus. Feron, that was one of the best meals I've had aboard a ship like this in a long long time. Thank you."

Feron feels good. He is receiving compliments on how his cooking is better than Gardner's. The drell is also being welcomed by everyone helps a great deal. They don't know his past, they only know that Commander Shepard asked him to be their cook. The Commander sure knows how to gain the loyalty of others.

In the other section of tables, Engineers Donnelly and Daniels are talking among themselves about staying or leaving. Engineer Gabrellia Daniels says, "I know you and the Alliance don't see eye to eye, Ken. But we would still be here on the Normandy. She's the best ship ever. Don't you still want to serve under Commander Shepard. She came for us, Ken."

Engineer Ken Donnelly was finishing the last bite of food. "I know, Gabby. How do we even know the Alliance won't just arrest us along with Shepard? Then just give the Normandy a whole new crew," says Ken with the Scottish accent of his. "There isn't a person on this ship, Gabby, that doesn't owe the Commander for something. I just don't know about the brass, Gabby."

"I know, Ken. I know. I'm don't know about them either. I do trust Commander Shepard fully. She's doing the right thing. Think about this. Every since she came aboard. It might have Cerberus logos on just about everything including our uniforms, but has the Commander ran it any differently than an Alliance vessel?" ask Gabby.

Engineer Donnelly thought about that for a second or two before answering, "Suppose not, from what I've heard. We didn't serve with the Commander before, Gabby. Suppose we could ask those that did. Get a better understanding of the situation."

Nods in agreement, Engineer Daniels gets up and walks over to where Dr. Chakwas is sitting. "Excuse me, Dr. Chakwas. Donnelly and I would like to ask you something." Gabby points to where she is sitting with Ken Donnelly.

The doctor says, "Sure." Dr. Chakwas gets up and busses her tray over to the kitchen. She then proceeds to over to where the two engineers are sitting. Chakwas sits next to Daniels, "What can I do for you two?"

Donnelly spoke first, "Well, doctor, you served with the Commander aboard the SSV Normandy."

"Yes, I did," answered Chakwas in her normal calm tone. "Why do you ask?"

"We want to know if the Commander is doing things like this was an Alliance vessel instead of a Cerberus one, Dr. Chakwas?" asks Daniels.

Chakwas thinks about that, _Hmmm, good question. Yes and no really. I think she is a little more relax with the crew because they are not Alliance, but civilians. _The doctor says, "I guess that would depend on a few things. Yes, she is different with this crew. I also think that is due to this not being a military vessel, but a civilian one. And no. She talked to everyone aboard the original Normandy just like she does here. Even Admiral Hackett didn't think this was a Cerberus vessel any longer. He said that to me himself. So if you two are thinking of leaving because of your ties with Cerberus, I wouldn't worry about it."

Donnelly asks, "Why do you say that, doctor?"

"Well, I was part of the crew the stole the Normandy when it was grounded by the Ambassador Udina. Capt. Anderson punched him in the gut from what I heard. That turned out okay. None of us got arrested. I doubt any of us with this time either," replies Dr. Chakwas. Then she spoke a little more softly, "Because we are former Alliance. I'm almost positive they will take us back to continue to serve on this vessel and with Commander Shepard."

Engineer Daniels says as Dr. Chakwas is getting up to go to her office, "Thank you, doctor." Donnelly second the thanks. "See, told you, Ken. Commander will make sure things will be okay."

"Wouldn't it be a kick in the daddy bags if the reapers showed up while we are on Earth. Those bloody bastards," comments engineer Donnelly.

"Yea, right," replies Daniels. Both engineers take their trays to Feron and head back to the engineering level.

–

See you need week.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Another week another chapter for everyone.

Enjoy

Chapter VIII

Liara wakes up early. Around 340, she slides off the couch, walks to the kitchen to get some coffee. T'Soni starts up the coffee then walks over to the sink. _At least I got all the dishes washed before I walked out last night. _She sighs lightly and thinks while waiting for the coffee to done brewing. _I really need to get some work done today. Not enough got done yesterday. Shepard has given me more stuff to go through too. I hope it can piece some of the puzzle in place. They are good at covering their tracks. I had fifty years of research to help Shepard before, now I have only a few weeks or months. _Liara sighs again after realizing that the coffee was done. She pours herself a mug and heads towards the office to start doing more digging through the archived files.

Just as Dr. T'Soni walks into her office, Shepard comes out of the video room. "Do I smell coffee? Good morning, T'Soni," said Shepard when she notices Liara come into the room.

Liara smiled at the human, "Yes, in the kitchen. I just brewed it." Before Liara could say anything else, Shepard waves her hand and walks out of the office. The asari sips her coffee then starts looking over the activities from the day before.

Shepard walks back in with a fresh hot cup of coffee. She even found a little cocoa and put that in it too. "Working already?" asks Leia as she sips her coffee.

"Yes, sorry. I have to work, Shepard. I'm still a tad bit overwhelmed. I'm getting through that," says Liara with a grin on her face, takes another sip of her coffee.

Shepard walks over to the asari and kisses her cheek, "It's okay. I should be working too actually. The model I bought won't put itself together." Leia chuckles slightly, "It's way too early, you know that don't you?"

Liara snorts, almost spitting coffee all over the terminal she is working at, "This coming from someone that gets up at 500 every day to work out before reporting for duty. Which I'm sure you still do, Shepard." She looks over her shoulder at Shepard and all Shepard did was smirk back.

"Yea, well, I'm on leave. I do need to work out though and you have nothing to workout with do you?" asks Leia.

T'Soni shook her head, "No, I don't. Sorry, Shepard."

Commander Shepard keeps the smirk on her face, "That's okay, T'Soni. I really didn't expect you to. The yahg was big on his own. I don't think he worked out to get that brute strength of his."

"I think he got his workout by breaking tables and throwing them across the room," saiysLiara in a joking manner.

Shepard is sipping her coffee when Liara say that and spits it out when she starts laughing. "Thanks for reminding me. Poor Tali, she was the one that got hit with it." She shakes her head and continues, "How is it, I can punch the Shadow Broker and barely stagger him more than once, but I shatter bone with one punch on Miranda?" Leia rubs the cast with her left hand.

Liara has a look on her face like she is thinking how to phrase this carefully, "Armor, Shepard." Something popped up on the screen that catches Liara's eye. It's from a message from Alliance Navel Internal Affairs.

"I'm going to get a towel and clean the mess I made," says Shepard as she notices Liara is reading a terminal screen. The Commander left to fetch a few towels. In case more messes happen. Also, the model. She might as well start on it.

T'Soni turns to see Shepard leaving. She didn't hear what Leia said, she is too focused on the message the contact within the Alliance sent. There is also a video attached to the message. Liara queues it up to play in the video room up the stairs.

The message reads:

_Shadow Broker_

_You wanted me to keep tabs on any intel regarding Commander Shepard and pass it along. I have something you will be very interested in. It was caught on video at Arcturus Station. It's a conversation between Major Antella and Admiral Hackett._

_Agent J. Doe_

Liara stands there looking at the screen with one arm across her chest and the other hand up by her face thinking, _To watch this by myself or with Shepard. Damnit._ _She is going to want to see. _The asari starts to head up the stairs when Shepard returns with a couple of towels and a unopened box that contained her model.

Instead of walking up the stairs, T'Soni goes over to Shepard. Liara grabs Leia's hands after Shepard puts down the towels and box then says, "I have something we need to watch. I received it a few minutes ago."

"Lead the way, T'Soni," says Shepard with a grin. Liara leads Shepard up the stairs and into the next room. She dims the lights some and hits play. The video shows two men in Alliance uniforms. Both are officers. One of the men, Shepard recognize as Admiral Hackett. The Commander didn't know the other officer. He looks like a major. Shepard mentions, "The one on the left is Hackett. I don't know the other officer."

Liara replies, "The other officer is Major Antella He is from Internal Naval Affairs."

Shepard looked at Liara, "You knew that off the top of your head. You never stop amazing me, Liara."

The asari blushes, "I'm good at my job, Shepard. Just like you are good at yours. Mine has fewer explosions."

Shepard chuckles at the comment. They then watch the vid in silence. The date stamp on the video was yesterday at 1737 in a hallway at Arcturus Station. Admiral Hackett walks from the right of the screen to the left. Major Antella follows the Admiral.

_Major Antella says, "Quit stonewalling Internal Affairs when it comes to Commander Shepard, Admiral. She needs to be brought in for questioning. I've requested this before and you said no. Why?" _

_Admiral Hackett turns around and faces the major. He stands tall with he arms behind his back, "I said no, Major. I don't have to give you a reason."_

_The Major was getting frustrated with the Admiral. One could tell by the expression on his face before he replied, "No, Admiral. That is not good enough. You're hiding something. The Alliance needs to know where Commander Shepard has been doing for the past two plus years. She's working with Cerberus, for fucks sake, Admiral."_

_Hackett shifted his weight slightly. "Look, Major, I trust Commander Shepard completely. Trust me when I say this. When it's really time for her to be here. She will be here." Hackett stood there looking quite confident in his assessment of Commander Shepard._

"_How do you know that Admiral, SHE'S WORKING FOR CERBERUS!" The Major was now yelling._

Shepard's eyes had a shock look to them. Liara pauses the vid, "You okay, Leia?"

"Ah...yea. I'm just surprised at Hackett's demeanor and that Major Antella is yelling at him," comments the human with her mouth still opened in shock from what she is watching.

"Okay." Liara hits play and the vid continues.

"_Major Antella, do I need to remind you to whom you are yelling at?" asks Hackett._

_The Major calms down and says, "No, Sir."_

"_Like I said, Major. When the time comes, I will contact Commander Shepard, personally, and tell her she is needed on Earth. She will come," Hackett said that rather smooth and calm. That just annoyed the major more._

"_I bet she will run, Admiral." says Atella._

"_I bet the reapers show up before Shepard runs, Major," counters Hackett._

_Antella shook his head in disbelief. "You really believe the Commander when it comes to the reapers, Admiral Hackett?"_

_The Admiral stood there and let the Major think about that for a moment or two before answering, "Yes, I do," said Hackett as he walked out of camera view with Major Antella following not close behind._

The vid goes blank. "Well, that was interesting," says Shepard. "Who sent this to you?"

T'Soni answers, "The Shadow Broker had agents every where, Shepard. Even in the Alliance. It seems the Shadow Broker was still keeping tabs on you after you came back." Liara is standing to Shepard's left and she grabs Leia's hand. "The agent goes by J. Doe. I have no idea who he/she is or how long they've been feeding information to the Shadow Broker."

Commander Shepard rubs the back of her neck, "I need to sit down." She proceeds over to the couch and flops down and places her feet on the table. _Maybe I should send the Normandy a message about not going into either Citadel or Alliance space without me on board. Might get ugly otherwise. Damn, Admiral, you really are sticking up and trying to stall for me. Shit is going to hit the fan I'm afraid._

Liara lets go Shepard's hand as she goes to sit down. T'Soni turns and asks, "You alright, Shepard? Looks like Hackett is doing what he said he would. Stall to give you time." There was a slight smile on Liara's lips.

Shepard has a concern look on her face. Her blue eyes seem to gleam in thought. "Yea, I can't believe what Admiral Hackett said though. I've served under him for a long time, but I never really truly thought he actually believed me." Leia stood up, "I think I should send a message to Garrus. I also think, maybe I should cut this leave short." Shepard's eyes met Liara's. "Not that I want to, but it might be in everyone's best interest if I do."

Dr. T'Soni knows Shepard is being practical. Like always, but that didn't make what she is saying any easier to hear. "I trust you, Shepard, to do the right thing. It's what you've done so far. Don't stop now."

Commander Shepard senses a hint of disappointment in Liara's voice. "I'll go and sent a message on new orders and I'll be right back and we can talk about it more. " Shepard walks over and takes Liara into her arms and kisses her fully, deeply on the lips.

Garrus is stirring in his bed. EDI comes over the comm to let the turian know that Commander Shepard sent a message from Hagalaz and it is urgent enough to wake him for it. "Garrus, there is a message from the Commander. I think you should read it immediately."

"I'm awake now, EDI. Thanks," mumbles Garrus as he slowly wakes up. Garrus finally gets out of bed and changes clothes. He goes to the CIC terminal to read the message from Shepard. As soon as he gets out of the elevator, he runs into Joker. "Morning Joker, you're up early," says Garrus.

"I'm always up early, Garrus. Who else would be here to receive Shepard's early morning messages?" quips Joker

Garrus shakes his head at the human helmsman. "Any idea what Shepard wants?"

"Yea. She's on leave, but still issuing orders. You'd think she would be..." Joker decided it would be better to not finish that thought out loud. _...reacting scenes from 'Vaenia'._

"Don't you think of anything else, Joker?" asks Garrus knowing what was going on in Jokers head.

"Yea, but. Hey! How did you know?" asks Joker with a hint of embarrassment on his face.

Garrus gives Joker an 'are you kidding me' type look, "Seriously, Joker? Your porn viewing isn't exactly a secret. People talk."

Joker responds, "Gawd, Garrus, you're worse than the Commander." Joker then slowly makes his way to the cockpit.

Garrus goes and reads the message from Commander Shepard.

_Garrus_

_I have received an interesting piece if intel. I'll get into more details at a later date. _

_For now. I don't want the Normandy in either Council or Alliance space. Stay in the Terminus. Instead of going to Citadel to get supplies, go to Illium. _

_Send me the list of what supplies you were getting at the Citadel and I will make sure they are there on Illium instead. _

_Take the rest of the shore leave time on Illium. _

_Make Joker take time off. _

_If any issue arise, contact me immediately._

_Commander Shepard_

_CO Normandy_

Garrus thinks to himself, _Well, Shepard. Seems like something is going on and you are in deep in it. Just like old times. What ever it is Commander, I'm with you. _The turian types back a message for the Commander. It was mostly the list of the supplies he was getting. And he thanks her for sending Feron. Everyone is liking his cooking.

After Valkarian is done typing out and sending his reply to Commander Shepard. He heads back down to the crew deck and grabs a bite to eat. Then maybe a workout.

Liara T'Soni is finishing up a conversation with another agent when Leia Shepard walks back in to the office. "...Shadow Broker out."

It still sounds weird to Shepard to hear Liara say that. Even though she's been here for a few months now. "I have a list of the supplies Garrus was getting on the Citadel. Can you can arrange it for these to be ready at Nos Astra when they get to Illium?" asks Shepard when Liara is done with her agent. _I don't know if I will ever get use to you being the Shadow Broker. You look so natural doing it, that's what weird to me. Or maybe..._Shepard shakes her head trying to rid that last thought.

"What's the list, Shepard?" asks Liara.

"Mostly food from the looks of it. Few things to fine tune the Normandy, but nothing out of the ordinary," says Shepard as hands T'Soni the data pad that contained the list of supplies.

Liara takes the pad and looks at it, "Most of this I can have ready for pick up today, but some of this may take a few days to acquire."

Commander Shepard leans against the console, arms crossed with a smirk on her face, "Let me know when and where the supplies are to be picked up and I'll pass it along to the Normandy."

"Okay, I should know more in a few hours," answers Liara. T'Soni then sends out a few messages to a couple of different agents on Illium to get the supplies for the Normandy and makes sure all docking and other fees are still paid up. Liara also transfers to all parties credits needed to pay for everything.

Shepard went and flops down on the couch, she almost smacks her cast on the table. "Whew, too close," mumbles Leia under her breath. "Thank you, T'Soni. About what I said before," comments the Commander.

Once the last of the credits transferred, Liara walks over to join Leia, who is sitting at the table. "Thank me for what? Doing my job?" answers Liara with a sweet smile on her face. "What about it, Leia?"

Leia seeing Dr. T'Soni's smile makes her want to melt. _How can I want to leave early? Even though it is in everyone best interest if I do. You could get more work done and I would take care of what needs to be taken care both with the Council and Alliance. _Shepard takes a deep breath then exhales it slowly before speaking, "I think you and I both would get more work done if I wasn't here." Leia reaches out and takes Liara's hands into hers. "I rather do nothing but run away with you some place more romantic than here, but we can't do that. Not now anyway." She squeezes the asari's hands when she spoke.

Liara squeezes Shepard's hands back or the good one anyway. "I know, Shepard. I know I would get more work done, but I want you to stay. Lets work out an arraignment. You relax. Take care of any business you have, that you can take care of here. I'll have the VI take care of most the actual Broker business and that will give me time to continue digging through the archives. Do what I do best. Research." Again T'Soni flashes the sweet smile.

"I really should contact the Council and Anderson. I kept data pads of Dr. Kenson's rambling about the reapers. Nothing on there you don't know already, so I don't have them with me. Kenson did seem to think that we just don't know what the reapers want. Well, I know what they want. Us dead. I felt it from Sovereign. I felt it again from Harbinger," says Leia Shepard.

That Shepard melting smile is still on Liara's face. "Go and see them then, Shepard. Take my shuttle, meet up with the Normandy on Illium and go to the Citadel."

The human didn't know what to say, "I will give it some thought. I won't do it for at least a few days. Just in case I'm unable to return right away. Never know. Alliance may want me sooner than later."

The console beeped with an incoming transmission, Liara gets up to answer it, "Work calls." She reaches out and caresses Shepard's cheek, "Let's enjoy the time we are together, Shepard."

Leia watches the Broker go back to work grinning from ear to ear. Shepard finally gets around to opening the box that contains the model. She opens the small pouch of tools needed. Leia starts working on the turian cruiser.

See everyone next week.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Enjoy this weeks chapter.

Chapter IX

The former Cerberus vessel, Normandy SR-2, finishes docking at the same dock near the Nos Astra trading floor as it has in previous visits to Illium. Garrus, Tali, and Jacob leave the Normandy together to pick up the supplies Shepard arraigned for pickup. Tali says, "I bet you both 25 credits each that Liara set this up at Shepard's request."

Garrus and Jacob start laughing. They heard about the 25 credits she got off of Shepard about the message Shepard received while Tali was still talking to her after the debrief with Admiral Hackett. Jacob spoke first, "No way, Tali. You swindled 25 credits off of Shepard already."

Tali refutes, "Swindled? I didn't swindle Shepard. I just said I bet you 25 credits that message was from Liara. Not my fault she paid me."

"She's got you there, Jacob," jokes Garrus.

"Yea, yea. Let's go. See if what Shepard set up is actually ready to be delivered.," says Jacob as they make their way to the contact with their supplies.

Commander Shepard is sitting at the table in the kitchen. Liara is fixing lunch and she insisted on doing so. "I told you, T'Soni, I would fix lunch. I know how to cook things besides breakfast food," comments the Commander.

"You cook dinner then, Shepard," remarks Liara. The asari is making some type of salad with a few ingredients Shepard didn't recognize. "Here, try this, Leia." Liara sets down a plate of salad in front of Shepard. She sits across the from the human with a plate for herself.

Shepard pickes up the fork, mixes the ingredients of the salad together. She takes a bites. The flavors dance on her tongue. Nodding enjoying the salad. "What is in this, Liara?" asks Shepard.

"A little of this and a little of that. It has ingredients from Thessia and a few from Earth. Something I found a few weeks ago. Thought I would try it when you got here," says Liara with a grin on her face as she takes a bite of her lunch.

"What ever you put in it, has my taste buds jumping. I like it." Shepard takes another bite. Making little happy noises as she chews. Those make sounds makes Liara chuckle and smile.

The couple finishes up lunch without much talking. Liara is the one the brakes the silence, "After we're done, Shepard. I would like to meld like we did the other night. So I can see you and Harbinger."

Shepard finishes her late bite, "You sure about this, Liara?"

Says Liara as she wipes her mouth with a napkin, "Yes, I'm sure."

Commander Shepard picks up the two plates and took them over to the counter by the sink. Liara follows saying, "You ready, Leia?"

"Yes, I'm as ready as I'm going to be, T'Soni," replies the human as she takes the asari's hands into her own.

The eyes of Dr. T'Soni turns black as she says, "Embrace eternity." _The first thing she notices is the clock on a wall that has less than 30 minutes on it and it is counting down. Shepard rushes through the door that leads outside. Shepard puts her helmet on quickly, she then scans the area to see more troops still trying to stop her from getting off the asteroid. _

_The last transport just left and Shepard fights harder to get to the comm so she could contact Joker and have the Normandy pick her up before the asteroid destroys the mass relay. It grows closer with every minute that passes. Oh crap, another heavy mech. Shepard dives behind cover and slowly takes the mech out. _

_Liara can sense the urgency from Shepard as the mass relay grows every so closer. She races over to the comm and contacts the Normandy for pickup. The next thing Shepard sees is Harbinger in a holoform, "Shepard, you are becoming an annoyance. You fight...your greatest civilizations are doomed to fall..." _

_Next thing Liara sees is Shepard telling Harbinger, "Maybe you're right, maybe we can't win this, but we will fight you regardless...we will fight, we will sacrifice, we will find a way. That is what humans do."_

_Harbinger responds, Liara can feel the hate for organic life from the reaper, "Know this as you die in vain, your time will come, your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for the arrival." Harbinger's holo disappeared and the Normandy was seen coming to pick the Commander up._

Liara's eyes revert back to their normal blue color. "Oh Goddess. I need to sit down for a moment," said Liara as she turned to go back to the table and takes a seat. "Less than 30 minutes, Shepard? Oh Goddess."

Shepard sits down next to Liara and places her arm round Liara's shoulder, "Yes, they were that close. That is why I had to do it, Liara. If there was another way and if I had more time, I could have saved more." Shepard is matter of fact with her statements. "I've pissed them off now. I think they will go after Earth first. If Kenson was correct on her calculations. The Bahak system is where they come into the galaxy. Sol System isn't far."

Dr. T'Soni sits and thinks before speaking, "If it was anyone else, Leia, the reapers would be here now. You gave the galaxy time to prepare. You gave me time to find more to help. You gave yourself more time to find the answers."

The human Commander pulls Liara against her tighter, "I did give everyone more time, but will the time be used to help stop the reapers or will the rest of the galaxy wait until they are actually attacking and then react. This is a time to be proactive not reactive like the Alliance and Council have been so far. I may have allies with both. None of them can really do much when so many think I'm crazy and/or a traitor." Shepard slaps her good hand on the table in frustration.

Liara's omni-tool beeps steadily meaning she has messages to answer back in her office, "Damn it. I have to go and answer this." T'Soni slides out from Shepard's arm and kisses her softly on the lips. She then heads towards the office so she can get back to work.

Leia gets up and rummages through the fridge looking for what to cook for dinner. She spots a chunk of what looks like beef. Big enough for a roast. _I think I can cook a roast. Guess we will find out soon enough. _Shepard is now searching for veggies to go with the meat. _Ah ha, found some potatoes. Now for something else to go with it._ She went looking back in the fridge and locates a small baggie of carrots. _Well, I think that will do it. I need to find a recipe to figure out how long to actually cook it for._ Shepard heads towards the bedroom and the terminal located there.

Jacob and Garrus is going over the supplies to make sure that everything was in place. Tali is looking over at a few spare parts that another merchant had for sale. Tali still thinks about getting things for the Migrant Fleet even though she serves on the Normandy.

"Garrus, it looks like everything is in order," says Jacob to the turian.

The Normandy's XO is looking over another crate full of supplies, "Yea, looks like it, Jacob. He then turns to the merchant. Do we need to deliver these ourselves or is someone going to bring them to the Normandy?" asks Garrus to the volus merchant.

"Don't worry, Sir. Everything has been arraigned. Dr. T'Soni was very specific on with the details of this arraignment," replies the volus.

Garrus is grinning when he shot Jacob a look then says, "Tali was right again."

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is walking back toward the human and turian when she heard her name being mentioned, "Right about what, Garrus?"

Garrus digs into a pocket and was able to locate a 25 credit chit and hands it to the quarian, "For that."

Tali looks at the credit chit in her hand. "Liara set this up didn't she?" asks Tali.

Jacob responds while shaking his head in disblief, "Yea, she did. How do you know these things, Tali? Did Shepard send you a message and told you not to tell anyone?"

Tali is a little embarrassed by what Jacob said, "Of course not, Taylor. I've known both Liara and Shepard longer than everyone on the Normandy except for Garrus, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. I also know how those two feel about each other. That to me is plainly obvious."

Garrus chuckles at the exchange between the human and quarian. "Tali is right though, Jacob. We do know how those two are with each other. T'Soni will do anything for Shepard. You of all people should know that. After all, Liara did give Shepard's body to Cerberus."

Jacob tosses his arms in the air, "I give. You, two win. Garrus, you're right, I should have know. Although, I wasn't part of that deal. Miranda met T'Soni not me." A frustrated Jacob walks away from the turian and quarian waves his hand in a dismissive manner. He heads back to the Normandy on his own.

Tali and Garrus look at each other. Tali says, "Good going, Garrus. Now we have to carry this stuff by ourselves."

Garrus went looking for the volus and asks, "Someone is delivering this cargo to the Normandy? Correct?"

The volus merchant replies, "Of course, Sir. It should be there within the hour." The volus points to a truck with two turians getting out of it, "Those two work for me doing the deliveries."

Garrus thanks the merchant and walks with Tali back to the Normandy. He needs to send a message to Shepard to let her know they got all the supplies.

Shepard is done looking up a few different recipes for the roast she plans on cooking for dinner. She makes a copy to her omni-tool, so she can read it when she starts to make it. Next thing she notices is a new message. She opens it up and notices it was from Garrus.

_Commander Shepard_

_The supplies have been delivered to the Normandy. We got everything on the list._

_Thank you._

_Garrus Vakarian_

_XO Normandy_

Shepard is glad everything is working out okay while she is gone. It is the first time since she became the CO of the Normandy that she took any time away. It's oddly refreshing to know that people will continue to do their job for Garrus like they would for her.

The Commander then gets to writing her mother a message after all these months. She is still unsure what to say, but she really should contact her.

_Captain Hannah Shepard_

_CO SSV Orizaba_

_Hi, mom_

_I have many things to tell you, but a message isn't the place for it._

_Yes, I'm alive and I'm fine. Right now, I am taking a little R&R._

_I am also sure you have heard many rumors about what is going on, but like I said, this isn't the place for it. I'd rather tell you face to face instead of a message. If you hear things, don't believe them until we speak. Do that for me, mom, please._

_I do want you to know this, mom. I am trying hard to do the right thing and make you proud of me. And no mom, I'm not crazy. I know there are some within the Alliance that think that. _

_Love,_

_Your daughter_

_Commander Leia Shepard_

_CO Normandy_

Commander Shepard sits there reading and rereading the message for her mother. She really didn't like what she wrote. Leia also didn't want to put detail where others could read it. Or take it and sell it for information. _Sorry mom on being vague, but it's in my best interest. I hope you understand. If not, I'm sorry. _Leia notices the time. She gets up and heads back to the kitchen to start dinner.

When Shepard arrives in the kitchen, Liara is there making more tea. Shepard asks, "What are you doing? I'm about to start dinner." Leia flashes a big tooth smile to Liara.

T'Soni turns to her lover, "I'm just making more tea. I took the last glass. I'll get out of your way in a couple of minutes, Shepard." Liara smiles back. "Besides, I like to replace when I take the last of it. If possible."

"Oh, is that so, T'Soni. That's good to know," says Shepard with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

Liara shot her a slight look of annoyance. Commander Shepard rubs the back of her neck confused, "Sorry, Liara." The human then starts to grab a few cooking items like the big pot she is going to cook the roast in.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm just a little frustrated, Shepard, not your fault," explains the asari. Liara shoulders are tense. Shepard notices in Liara's body language that something isn't right.

The human gives the asari a concerned look, "Are you okay? You don't seem yourself after our meld a few hours ago."

T'Soni is done making another pitcher of tea. She places it in the fridge. "I'm going to go and lie down for a bit. If I'm not up when dinner is ready, please get me." Liara left the kitchen to go the bedroom.

"Okay, Liara," says Shepard. She turns around and Liara is gone. _Crap, wonder what is wrong. I hope it didn't have anything to do with our meld earlier. I'll check on her after I get dinner going. It has to cook for about two hours. Or so._

Leia Shepard isn't the best cook in the galaxy. She does a good enough job for someone that never really needed to cooked before and grew up on military bases. Shepard pulls up the recipe that looked the easiest to prepare. She sears the meat on all sides to lock in the juices. _Great, I'm right handed and that hand has a cast on it. Crap. How am I going to peel and cut the carrots or potatoes? Oh damn, I need an onion as well._

The Commander places a few carrots and potatoes in the sink, turns the water on. She uses her left hand to wash the veggies. Gently grabs a carrot with her right hand and tries to peel it with the left. It's sorta working, but not the best peel job in the galaxy. The potatoes were even harder to peel. After she was done peeling and cutting up both the carrots and potatoes, they went into a bowl filled with water. Shepard puts that back in the fridge. Setting a timer on her omni-tool, so she would know when to add the cut up veggies, Leia goes to the bedroom to find out what is wrong with Liara.

Shepard walks into the bedroom and sees T'Soni lying on the bed. Leia isn't sure if Liara is asleep or not. "Liara, are you alright? Anything I can do?" asks Commander Shepard with a very concerned tone in her voice.

Liara doesn't answer. So, Shepard kisses her on the cheek and starts to leave when Liara finally spoke up, "No, I'm not alright, Leia. I just need to lie down."

The human Spectre slips into bed sitting up against the headboard next to Liara. T'Soni curls up next to Shepard. "Do you want me to leave? I'll have to check on dinner in about 45 minutes."

T'Soni says while sitting up next to Leia, "No, please stay." Liara places her head on Shepard's shoulder and wraps her arms around the human. Shepard holds T'Soni close.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asks Shepard.

Liara looks up at Shepard, "The meld like the one we did today normally makes me a slight bit light headed. Every time we meld in that manner, I get a little light headed. It happened every time on the Normandy and again today. Top it off, I had to deal with an agent that is trying to screw over a client and I had to deal with that mess which just made my head feel worse." Liara closes her eyes and tries to relax.

Shepard strokes her cheek, kisses it softly, "Let me give you a massage, Liara. Might help."

"I've never had a massage before, Shepard. What do you want me to do?" inquires Dr. T'Soni.

Leia is stunned when Liara said she never had a massage before, "Really? Not once? Lie on your stomach and try to relax." Shepard then realizes she only has one good hand. _Oh crap, I forgot about this dumb cast. Crap. Crap. Crap._

Liara asks, "This isn't going to hurt is it?" She feels Shepard hand rubbing around her shoulder. "Oh, I suppose not. And no, I've never had one before."

"Normally, I would be using both hands, but since I'm gimped right now. I can only use one," replies Commander Shepard. She uses her hand with a cast on it to rub the tips of her fingers along Liara's shoulders. Trying to massage with them, but it isn't working out very well.

After about ten minutes of the massage, Shepard feels T'Soni completely relax under her touch. She keeps massaging Liara's neck. This made the asari purr slightly. Liara turns over on to her back, looking up at Leia, "What can't you do, Leia?"

Shepard keeps massaging Liara's neck. Then the human's hand moves towards the asari's face. Lightly massaging it as well. "I don't know. So far I can do just about anything I put my mind too. Okay, I can't do anything with biotics. But I can snipe someone from a mile away." She says that with a smirk on her face that causes Liara to chuckle.

Liara is enjoying the massage very much. Especially the face massage Leia is giving her. "You know, Shepard, this would be better if you had use of both hands," says Liara in a joking manner.

The Commander stops and looks down at the asari scientist, "You think so?" Shepard leans down to kiss Liara. Before Shepard's lips reaches Liara's lips, her omni-tool starts beeping, "Crap, I gotta go finish dinner." Shepard finally kisses Liara then leaves to finish making dinner.

Thirty minutes after Shepard left to finish up dinner, Liara walks into the kitchen. Shepard is trying to make gravy. Liara hears a "Crap!" from Shepard. T'Soni asks, "What's wrong, Leia? What ever you made smells good. I can't wait to try it."

"Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in. I'm ahh, trying to make gravy. First it was too runny, so I tried to thicken it up. Now I have little pillows of flour in the gravy and I can't get them to mix in. So, I guess we get lumpy gravy instead of normal smooth looking gravy." Shepard flashes a smile to Liara,

T'Soni grabs two plates and sets them on the counter next to the stove. She leans against it with her arms folded, "It still smells good. Lumpy gravy or not, I'm hungry."

Shepard looks over at the asari standing next to the counter, "I hope you like it. I've never made this before. Which is why my gravy is lumpy."

Liara runs her hand across Shepard's arm, "I'll still eat it, Leia."

Shepard feels a few shivers across her arm as Liara runs her hand over it. "Good, cause it's all we got tonight." Leia now has a look on her face that is quite mischievous, "Now shoo to the table. I'll bring the food over once I'm done."

"Shoo? You just said shoo to me? Shepard?" comments Liara as she walks over to the table to wait for Shepard to serve her dinner. She notices when she got to the table that Leia had set the table. "Guess I didn't need to give you the plates."

"No, but that's okay. I appreciate the thought," replies Shepard as she cuts the roast into slices and places them neatly in a row. Next to the roast is the slightly overdone carrots, onions, and potatoes. The onions and potatoes were done perfectly. The only thing Shepard messed up was overcooking the carrots slightly and lumpy gravy. All in all, it's a good dinner. "Yes, I did shoo you," laughs Shepard as she brings the dinner to the table.

Liara had a surprised look on her face when Shepard brought the serving plate full of dinner to the table. The appearance of the plate looked like something a restaurant would do. "That looks great, Shepard. Too good to eat."

"It may look good, but who know how it tastes," grins Shepard. "For all I know, I messed this whole thing up and it will have to go in the trash."

Dr. T'Soni takes a few pieces of roast, carrots, onions, potatoes, and puts gravy over all of it. The Commander watches to see if Liara likes it or not before making herself a plate. The asari takes a bite of the meat covered in lumpy pillow gravy. Her taste buds jump for joy, "Mmmm." Liara swallows her bite and comments, "Wonderful, Leia. Gravy is a lot lumpy, but still good too. Flavor is right with it. You're a better cook than I thought you would be."

Commander Leia Shepard blushes slightly, "Thanks. Guess I can cook." A huge smile crosses Shepard's face as she fills her plate full of food. After her first bite, she says, "This is good. I've never made a roast before."

Liara nods in agreement with her mouth full of dinner. It's one of the best dinners she has had in a long time. The love of her life made it and it actually taste good to make it perfect. Even if the gravy is pillow looking lumpy. _I can get use to this, Leia. First the nice massage, now an excellent meal. Only one thing to top this all off... _She then runs her foot up Shepard's calf.

Shepard looks over to Liara with a grin as she feels the foot moving up her calf. "Feeling better then?" Liara didn't answer. She just nodded in agreement. Once again, Liara teases Shepard during their dinner. _Well, Liara, seems you really are feeling better. Guess, I should watch it after dinner. _Shepard grins slightly coyly to Liara.

During the rest of dinner, Liara stroked Leia's calf with her foot. With every stroke of Liara's foot causes Shepard to smile bigger. Liara for once is finished eating before Shepard, "Ready for a night cap, Commander?"

The Commander replies with a smirk on her face, "What type of night cap?"

T'Soni got up from the table. "Follow me to find out, Commander," says Liara as she saunters out of the kitchen. Leia takes the last bite of her dinner then quickly follows Liara.

–

See everyone next week.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. Sorry, folks. All good things must end.

Enjoy

Chapter X

It's been a month and Commander Shepard is slowly packing up a few of her things to take back to the Normandy. She left the model she finished. Shepard didn't want to pack it and have it get broken on the way to the Normandy. It was something else for Liara to look at and remind her of their time together. Shepard did promise her, she would always come back. That could be a promise that is hard to keep. It is one that Shepard intends to keep, she does have something special to come back to.

Liara walks in right when Shepard was zipping up her bag. "Ready to leave, Shepard?" asks Liara as she wraps her arms around the human.

Shepard leans back against the asari, "Not really. We both have work to do and I can't do my work while I'm with you. As much as I want to, I can't."

"I know, Leia. As much as I want to join you on the Normandy, I can't. I'm still searching for clues and answers to how to stop the reapers. And damn it, I'm not finding much. They never have left much evidence each time they've returned," comments T'Soni with her chin on Shepard's right shoulder.

Commander Shepard caresses Liara's face with her left hand, "We will find a way. We have to, T'Soni." Shepard then turns to face her lover and plants a huge sloppy kiss on T'Soni's lips.

The kiss lingers until Liara's omni-tool starts beeping, "Crap, incoming message. I have to take this, Shepard." Liara leaves Shepard's embrace and heads towards the office.

A few minutes later, Liara comes back into the bedroom to see Shepard sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window to see the yellowish clouds with lightning strikes that the base flies in secret. Shepard hears the door open, but didn't turn around. Liara goes and sits next to the human. Shepard turns her head to T'Soni and says, "Liara, I need for you to promise me this." The Commander grabs Liara's hand. "If what Miranda thinks bears fruit and Cerberus does come after you, you contact me and then run. If you are unable to contact me, run. Then contact me as soon as possible, I will always come for you, Liara."

Liara notices right away the look of worry in Leia's eyes, "I promise, Leia. I am not here alone though. There are some mercs still here plus Feron."

"I know, but I worry about your safety. If you, Tali, and I can blow through those mercs like they were nothing, what do you think Cerberus will do with more than three troops? I am sure they will sent in more than three people," says Shepard calmly. _If something were to happen to you, Liara. Not only will I kill The Illusive Man and every Cerberus troop I see, I will hunt Miranda down and kill her too. This partly her fault and I suppose I should lay some of that blame on myself too. _Shepard tries to get that thought out of her head quickly or she is going to get pissed off again. She didn't need that right now, she needs to talk to Miranda when she gets back on the Normandy.

The Broker's VI says over the comm, "There is an incoming shuttle, Shadow Broker. It's docking in the private dock." Shepard has been on the ship for a month and today is the first time she heard it say anything. Liara did mess with the settings.

"Suppose Feron is here," says Liara as she stands up.

Leia stands with her, "Sounds like it. I guess I should go. I really need to talk to Miranda and find out what type of crew I have left."

Dr. T'Soni walks with Commander Shepard as she heads to the private dock where the shuttle Feron came in on is waiting for Shepard. Feron walks by the couple and just waves to them. He still senses they want to be alone. They wave back to him. Neither Liara nor Leia say much until they reach the shuttle. Shepard tosses her bag gently into the shuttle then turns to Liara with a smirk on her face. Shepard says, "I love you, T'Soni."

Liara smiles back, "I love you too, Shepard." They kiss passionately one last time before Shepard boards the shuttle and takes off. Liara watches the shuttle leave and says softly, "Come back soon, Shepard"

On the Normandy, Miranda is getting her jaw looked at by Dr. Chakwas. The doctor says, "Looks like it is all healed, Ms. Lawson. I just need to remove these wires and you are as good as new." Chakwas starts to remove the wires from Miranda's mouth. It only took a few minutes for the doctor to remove all the wires. Dr. Chakwas asks, "How do you feel, Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda moves her jaw for the first time in a month. It feels slightly stiff but no pain. "I feel good, Dr. Chakwas."

"Looks like you are good to go, Ms. Lawson," says the Dr. Chakwas.

Miranda gets off the examining table, "Thank you, doctor." She starts to leave when she heard Dr. Chakwas stir behind her. "You want to ask me something?"

"Only if you are willing to tell me what you said to the Commander to get her to hit you like she did," answers Chakwas. Dr. Chakwas already knew what happened, she just wanted to hear Miranda's version of what happened.

Miranda thought for a second before answering, "It's not my place to say, doc. Besides, why do I have a feeling you already know what happened."

Dr. Chakwas gave Miranda a smile, "I do know what happened, Iwant your version. If you don't want to tell me it's okay. I didn't file any report on it. No one to report to besides Commander Shepard. It's not like we are with the Alliance and the CO punched out a subordinate officer."

"True, Dr. Chakwas," says Miranda. She still feels uneasy about what happened. Miranda knows what she did was over the line. She has no excuse for what happened and no one to blame but herself. "Alright, I'll tell you. I betrayed someone I was loyal to. Hell, doc, I quit Cerberus over The Illusive Man demanding that I stop the Commander from blowing up the base. That was a betrayal to me if we had kept it. But what do I do? After the Commander helps Dr. T'Soni deal with the Shadow Broker and T'Soni took over, I sent The Illusive Man a report. Now, he is keeping an eye on them both. I also think he will go after both of them in the future. One major reason is the Commander is going back to the Alliance and taking the Normandy with her. He won't like that one bit. He is already pissed off about the destruction of the collector base. It will add more fuel to that fire. I wasn't thinking. It was habit to report to him." Miranda sighs heavily.

Dr. Chakwas nods her head as she listens to Ms. Lawson tell her side of the incident, "The Commander is actually a very understanding woman, Ms. Lawson. If you would have told her this before the Bahak System incident, she would have reacted differently. I'm sure she will tell you that. Your timing was bad. Admiral Hackett did blindside her slightly during the debrief, but she's a soldier and will do what is right."

Dr. Chakwas is right, Miranda thought. It was bad timing. It was a few months ago she helped T'Soni and she waited until Shepard was at her highest stress level she's been in to give her that news. EDI announces that Shepard's shuttle is docking. "I'm going to be in my office, doctor. Thank you. This stays here between us, correct?"

"Of course, Ms. Lawson," replies the doctor. Miranda leaves the medical bay and heads to her quarters.

Shepard's shuttle lands on the Normandy. Garrus is there waiting for her. He stands at attention. The Commander gets out of the shuttle to see Garrus standing there. "Hello, Garrus. You didn't need to come down here and see me. Is there a problem?" asks Shepard.

"It's the proper thing for the XO to do when the CO comes back on board, Shepard," replies the turian. "No, no problems to speak of. Thank you for sending Feron. He is an excellent cook and everyone likes his cooking better than Gardner's."

Shepard chuckles, "Yea, I thought so. That stew he cooked for Liara and I was excellent. Too bad we can't keep him." They both walk side by side towards the elevator. Garrus gets off on the crew deck and Shepard goes up to her cabin. She really isn't in a hurry to see Dr. Chakwas to check on her hand. It hasn't bother her in over a week.

The first thing she did was look at the stack of data pads from the crew members that left before Shepard returned from her leave. She shakes her head and thinks, _I'll look at them on the trip to Earth. _

Leia then looks to see if there is any messages. There were only two. One from Liara and the other was from her mother. She read the one from her mom first:

_From Mom:_

_Nice to finally hear from you, Leia. Forgive me for taking weeks to get back to you. Been very busy since the Bahak System went dark._

_Yes, I have heard many things about you lately and I will be honest Leia, I don't like what I am hearing._

_I know you will do the right thing, so I don't worry about the rumors too much. _

_I also know you're not crazy. And even if you were, I would still love you, Leia._

_Stay safe._

_Love, _

_Your mother, Captain Hannah_

Leia sighs, "Crap, sorry mom." Shepard starts to read the message from Liara:

_Leia_

_I know you just left, but I wanted to say. I enjoyed our time together very much. I didn't want you to leave either, but we both know what is at stake and we will both do our part. _

_I will keep my promise to you. I know you will do the same._

_Love, _

_Liara_

_P.S._

_Feron enjoyed his time on the Normandy and he sends his thanks for allowing him to cook for them._

Shepard smiled at that message. She was surprised that Feron enjoyed his time on the Normandy. _I must tell Garrus he did a great job making Feron feel welcome._ Shepard starts typing a message back to Liara:

_Liara,_

_I'm glad Feron enjoyed his time on the Normandy. I think the crew would have like for him to continue to be the cook, but I know you need his help more than I need a cook._

_I promise you this, Dr. T'Soni, I will do every and anything in my power to defeat the reapers, so we can have a future together. I love you, Liara._

_Love,  
>Leia<em>

She then hits the send button. After sending the message to Liara, Shepard goes down the the CIC, so she can tell Joker were to head to next.

As Shepard got off the elevator on the CIC level, she ran into Dr. Chakwas. "Hi doc. How are you?" asks Shepard with an upbeat tone to her voice.

"Well, Commander, I would have thought you would come and see me right way. Yet, I find you here instead," replies the doctor.

Shepard gives a sheepish grin, "Ah, I was going to come and see you next, Dr. Chakwas. My hand feels find by the way."

The older human smiles at Shepard then says, "I'm headed back to the medical bay and when you are done here, come and see me Commander. Doctor's orders."

Shepard responds, "Yes, doctor. I will be right down. Then I need to talk with Miranda. How is she doing by the way?"

"I took the wires out of her mouth today, Commander," says Dr. Chakwas. She then heads into the elevator and goes down one level.

Shepard walks over to the galaxy map and looks at it. _Well, I suppose it is time to face the fire. Citadel it is._ She clicks on the Citadel from the galaxy map. Joker then plots a course for the Widow System.

Commander Shepard leaves the medical bay with her right hand out of the cast. She flexes her fingers as she walks over to Miranda's office. She decides to head to her quarters instead. "EDI, tell Miranda to meet me in my quarters in five minutes," says Shepard as she enters the elevator.

When she gets into her quarters, Leia picks up the picture of Liara and beams while looking at. She takes the picture and moves it to the desk by her bed. Shepard sits at the desk looking at Liara's picture wishing they were not light years apart.

EDI announces to Commander Shepard that Miranda is on her way to Shepard's quarters. A few seconds later Miranda walks into Shepard's quarters. "You wanted to see me Commander?" asks Miranda.

"Yes, I did. Come down here and have a seat on the couch, Miranda," answers the Commander. Miranda walks down the few steps and takes a seat in the chair closest to Shepard. Leia starts the conversation, "Miranda, I am sorry I hit you. I should not have done that. Normally, I can keep my anger in check and the last time I hit someone in anger. I was in high school. Broke my hand that time too."

Miranda sat there listening to what the Commander was saying. "Commander, I am the one that should be sorry. I know I betrayed your trust. I also know I will never get it back. Nor do I think I deserve to."

Shepard puts her hand on Miranda's arm, "Yes, you did lose my trust, but I still shouldn't have hit you." There is one way to earn my trust back, Miranda. If Cerberus does come after either Liara or myself, help us. If not, I think you will know what will happen." Shepard said that last sentence in an extremely cold tone.

Once again Miranda just sat there taking in what Shepard is telling her. She can't look Shepard in the eyes either, so she looks at the floor instead. "Commander, I will help. If I can. I did quit Cerberus. I have no plans on going back. I am afraid for Oriana's safety just like you are with Dr. T'Soni's."

"I'm sure you are worried about your sister. The Illusive Man seems like he will use anyone to get what he wants. Answer me this, Miranda. Why did he lie to me about T'Soni working for the Shadow Broker when he knew she was looking for him? Why did he give me the intel she needed to find his location?" asks Shepard looking Miranda right in the eyes. Shepard isn't smiling, but has a stern look on her face.

Miranda says, "I can't answer that, Commander."

Shepard stands up and walks over to the other side of the room and said, "Can't or won't? I will be honest with you, Ms. Lawson. I never really trusted you in the first place. You went out of your way to get me to actually want to be a part of Cerberus even though you knew I would never join willing. There are times I feel set up by Cerberus and I don't like it one fucking bit." Leia turns around and continues to look right at Miranda.

"I know, Commander. It was part of my job to try and get you to join us permanently. I don't know why The Illusive Man lied to you about Dr. T'Soni." answers Miranda. Miranda knew more than she was letting on, but was trying hard not to let Commander Shepard know this.

Shepard is now getting very annoyed, she has a feeling Miranda isn't tell her everything, "Damn it, Miranda, don't lie to me. You know more than you are telling me. So, start talking or you will never gain my trust."

Miranda Lawson really didn't know what she should tell the Commander. Some things she honestly didn't have the answer for and others were Cerberus business. Miranda looks Shepard in the eyes and see anger in them, "Look, Commander, I really don't know why he lied. I can speculate if you want."

"Then speculate, Lawson," demands Shepard. She feels the rage coming back, but is able to quell it.

"The Illusive Man knew about your relationship with the asari." The way Miranda phrased that made Shepard ball up her hand into a fist. She then calms down just enough to relax her hand. Miranda continues, "He doesn't like it, Shepard. He thinks you should be with another human not fraternizing with an asari. When he found out that T'Soni was searching for your body. He had me follow her to Omega." Miranda stops talking and looks at the human Commander that Miranda has over the past few months come to highly respect.

Shepard glares at Lawson, "Keep going."

Ms. Lawson sighs and continues, "Me and my team saved Dr. T'Soni and Feron from the Blue Suns. The Shadow Broker hired them. I then introduced myself to her and took her to see The Illusive Man."

So far, Miranda's version is on par with what Liara told her a few weeks ago. That doesn't mean Shepard is believing everything Miranda is saying. Shepard feels Miranda will not tell her everything. Leia comments, "Sounds like what Liara told me while I was on leave. There is more. Please finish."

"He told her about how the collectors wanted your body. No, we never did find out what they wanted with you. We both heard what Harbinger said during our battles with the collectors, they still want you."

Shepard nods in agreement and says, "Dr. Kenson kept me sedated for two days to give me to the reapers. They want me alive. Why, I still don't know. It pisses me off, too."

Miranda's next comment might be another punch worthy one, so she prepares herself this time before saying, "I'm sorry, Commander, but Cerberus did...use Dr. T'Soni and Feron to keep your body out of collectors hands."

To Miranda's surprise, Shepard took that comment in stride and stayed calm about it. Shepard calmly says, "Okay, Miranda. I appreciate you telling me. I don't like it, but I appreciate your honesty." Shepard wants to ask more, but she really didn't want to know the answer. _Why do I have a feeling you could have gotten my body without Liara's help? Fucking Cerberus._

Miranda asks, "Where are we headed, Commander? Do you need me for anything else?" Miranda is now standing facing the Commander.

Commander Shepard says, "No, you're dismissed, Ms. Lawson. We are headed to the Citadel. I'm still a Spectre and I need to talk to the Council. Also I need to talk to Councilor Anderson. Are you still leaving?"

"Yes, Commander, I am still leaving. I'll go and pack my things. Has the communication blackout been lifted? I would like to contact Oriana," inquires the raven haired woman.

Shepard tells EDI to allow message again. Miranda nods a thank you to the Commander_._ "Miranda, wait just a moment. I want to say one more thing. If you need help with your sister, contact me. We might not be friends and I really don't trust you, but that doesn't mean I won't help when needed," says Leia Shepard with a slight grin on her face.

Ms. Lawson stops, turns around to face Shepard one last time, "Thank you, Commander. I'm almost certain The Illusive Man will use Oriana as leverage against me. Just like he will use Dr. T'Soni against you. Only difference is, Dr. T'Soni is a biotic. A strong one at that. While Oriana is not."

Miranda and Shepard get into the elevator together. Neither say anything to each other. Shepard gets off at the CIC level while Miranda gets off on the crew deck. Miranda heads to her quarters to pack what few personal items she has on the Normandy. After she packs she sits at the desk and types out a message on a data pad she plans on giving to a Shadow Broker agent on the Citadel:

_There is a former N7 Lt. Alliance Marine that works for Cerberus. He is used as an assassin against enemies of The Illusive Man. He is extremely xenophobic and very ruthless. He is also very discreet and methodical_. _ I have also included a complete dossier of this assassin. Please, pass this intel on to Commander Shepard. _

Miranda s thinking to herself that Garrus was right. She should pass this to the Shadow Broker. That way both Dr. T'Soni and Commander Shepard can have this information. This is one of the last things Miranda did aboard the Normandy before it docked with the Citadel.

The former Cerberus operative then types out a message to send to her sister. She keeps the message short and vague:

_Oriana_

_I'm taking a break from the Normandy and I am coming to visit. I have a few things to tell you, but it can wait until we get together._

_Love, _

_Miri_

After she hits the send button on the message, Miranda Lawson goes and says goodbye to the remain crew. Which wasn't very many. Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, and Kasumi were the only ones on the crew deck left. She heads down to engineering to say good bye to Tali, Grunt, Ken Donnelly, and Gabby Daniels. Lawson then goes up to the CIC to say good bye to Jacob.

Shepard and Joker where talking among themselves when Miranda walks up to the cockpit. Joker says, "We will dock with the Citadel in about twenty minutes, Commander."

Miranda says, "Twenty minutes? Well, Commander, I suppose this is good bye." She offers her hand to Commander Shepard.

Shepard shakes her hand while saying, "Yes, it is, Ms. Lawson." Leia then steps close enough to Miranda to whisper into her ear without Joker hearing what is being said, "Contact me if the needs arises, Miranda. I will help. Don't forget that."

Miranda whispers back, "Thank you, Shepard. I won't forget." Miranda goes and sits at the co-pilots chair waiting for the Normandy to dock at the Citadel. Shepard continues to stand behind Joker's chair.

Once the Normandy docks, Shepard and Miranda leave together. Miranda heads first to an agent of the Shadow Broker to give the message she really wants to give to Shepard, but she is taking Garrus' advice. Lawson hopes this works and Liara passes the info to Shepard.

Shepard heads straight to the Presidium to give the Council the intel she has on both the collector base that she destroyed and the reaper information EDI uploaded before they blew the base up.

–

_**Fini**_

A/N:I did think about adding to this. But after seeing the Vega comic, I changed my mind. This is a perfect place to end it.

I do have more stories in mind and one almost finished. I will start posting it Monday, 10 October. I'm out of town next week and I plan on posting new stuff when I get back. So stay tuned.


End file.
